Percy Jackson: Rise of the Primordials
by some fucking random guy
Summary: May be taken down soon. Just here incase you wanna see it for some reason. Up for adoption if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Percy hurt. everyone he knew was dead, just dead. dead to him at least. the heartwrenching betrayal had hurt so much that he couldn't move. after the betrayal that had corrupted his life just minths ago he immediately sought out thalia and nico. after seeking their comfort he continued on his journey. with them in tail. his journey you ask? oh yeah i forgot to tell you. he was raising the primordials. chronus had erased their memories of him as well as thalia and nico. they still remembered him, just not his deeds. chronus gave him a warning though. he had only buried their memories, not removed them. upon seeing their faces they would immediately remember after waking up. they would pass out when they saw them. so, he was forgotten, along with thalia and nico. he loved his two companions dearly but could never place his faith in anyone again. the betrayal? oh yeah **(btw since this is a cliche beginning i'm not gonna do a flash back, you guys know the drill. arrogant son of zeus shows up makes his friends betray him, makes annabeth cheat on him then he runs away. after he was bout to prepose, of course.) **instead of feeling remorseful, however olympus is in civil war. hermes and apollo were slightly depressed by his dissapearance, poseidon is pissed, zeus is thankful, artemis is in a small depression (or is it really small?) because he was the first decent man she had met in millenia. aphrodite was tearing her hair out because of the disturbance in her domain. the biggest source of love in basically all of her existance was broken and you wouldve thought it was aphrodite who just lost her fiancee. she of course probably wouldn't care. hades was not coming out of the underworld, dionysus couldn't care less, hephaestus only aknowlaged the death of the demigod, which for him to aknowladge an organic life form was huge. athena was sad because of her daughter but hid it well. being the prideful goddess she is she was blaming it on percy. demeter was talking about how eating more cereal would've helped him but she couldn't hide her depression. ares was begrudgingly mourning him because he was a good soldier. as for hestia… the hearth flames hadn't been lower. even at the second titan war. or the first for that matter. this was how they felt before their memories were wiped….. then they couldn't care less except for poseidon who was slightly mad at losing his only son. the kid, herk was the one that made his friends turn on him. using propaganda. he then caught the eye of annabeth. you can figure out the rest. so he decided to make use of his time. first off with the assistance of nico and thalia they beat ladon and got 3 golden apples and were now immortal. so back to the primordials. he decided to return the consciousness of the primordials to this realm before carrying out their bidding, to have a purpose. the primordials were very ancient and powerful not to mention wise. he now understood gaea and kronos' actions. the gods only wanted half bloods as pawns. he realised just how foolish he was, running around doing their chores for so long. they manipulated his fatal flaw and he payed for it. percy was their pawn and he didn't even realise it. when he would be serving the primordials he would fully aknowladge that he was a awn and he would relish in it. if he was going to be a pawn it would be for something he stood for. he didn't stand for the gods he just didn't see a better option and he foolishly as a great man once said worship like a dog in a shrine of your lies. **(review if you get the reference) **he didn't understand the #1 rule in life. if you don't like the best option at the time. create a new one. the only reason he was giving the primordials power instead of taking it himself is because he belived that the primordials could rule better than him. how would you rise the primordials you ask? well that's ridiculous! you're probably screaming but no, he gladly accepted the power that the olympians were so generously offering. so what he did at the beginning was get some spells from hecate. she didn't want the olympians to rule any longer either and she agreed to help and gave him a power stealing spell. she didn't however know what he was going to do. what did he do? attached them to the thrones of the olympian gods and got about 1% of their energy a day. it was so little to the point where they wouldn't even notice it and it regenerated every day but 12% of an olympians energy a day was still a lot. he harvested this in to his body as he and nico with thalia tried to find a base. after a week he had enough energy to bring a sliver of the consciousness of a primordial in to this world he did. he raised chronus and in return, after telling him his plans erased the memories of the olympians and, without a proper container to hold his essence, he faded back to the void. perseus was enraged by this. and despite being his friend. an enraged percy was _not_ a good percy. when he was mad it went from a few building being destroyed like it used to when he was at _camp. _now if he was mad many buildings tended to flood and let's just say there were more than a few casualties. honestly nico and thalia were afraid of him but understood his hurt and bitterness and supported him all the way. despite this they were afraid of what percy was truly capable of. this was the kid that was scared of a hell hound just several years ago. now he was a man with enough power at his fingertips that had the power to raise primordials. so after their failure with chronus percy was pissed to say the least. that's where we are now.

A hooded figure was pacing angrily in the middle of a cave. the two people in front of him were looking at their leader and _master_ pace back and forth and they were both afraid. their master never lost his temper but when he did you did _not _want to be there. they would never get used to calling their old friend _master_ but in the short time chronus was here he demanded it and that it was his first order so that any more that they would recruit would not look at him as their peer but as their superior and despite their protests he said they should start the practice immediately and they said it so often that it was ingraved in their minds. suddenly their master stopped and started speaking under his breath and as they were about to question him mist sprouted all over the room and out of the floor rose hecate. she had a look of annoyance until she saw his posture and paled. not even a goddess would want to cross their master when he was mad.

"Hecate!" he snapped "we need two spells. one to hold an essence and conscious. the most powerful one you can find. get me as many as you have. second we need an enchanting spell for this cave. it is an isolated location now all we need is for it to actually be _livable. _understand what im saying?" he questioned in a cold tone and yet again i marvelled at how changed our master was. hecate shakily nodded. even she couldn't pull off what our master was and after she heard that he had successfully partially raised a primordial, even for a small amount of time she would do anything to get on his good side and nodded furiously.

"y-yes master. i will go at once" she replied before dissapearing in a flash of light. moments later she appeared with something that looked like a coffin and a box. when nico was going to ask what it was she threw down the box and it expanded like an energy field. master simply nodded and examined the coffin.

"this should do."

*1 week later*

the last week had been huge. they had found demigods that were abandoned or hadn't been found yet and recruited them to their service, however nobody knew of their real purpose except master and his lieutenants. by the end of the week they manage to recruit 5 demigods. the demigods then went with them to their headquarters which was to say the least, impressive. the coffins that hecate made them was enough to hold kronos. she had managed to get two and only two in the time she was needed. she had one in store and used the majority of her energy to create the second. every minute of every day their master grew stronger via the olympians power. nobody knew how powerful master really was or how he was so powerful. hell they didn't even know his identity. they just knew he was powerful. their HQ was an underground tunnel system that stretched for miles and it was quite like the labyrinth except there weren't traps and monsters but nobody knew how to navigate it flawlessly except master however the soldiers were able to navigate it partially. the lieutenants could somewhat navigate the whole of it but it was flawed. every now and then they would take wrong turns or miss a door. the cave was made to redesign itself to masters imagination and was suited with many training rooms, mess halls and dorms. master, however heartless he was recognised that the people were humans too and gave them a rec room as well as plenty of freetime, due to the constant pestering of his lieutenants. the lieutenants and master were having their weekly meeting and at the end of the long table was their master. to his right, nico di angelo. to his left, thalia grace. they were known as angel and grace but don't let their names fool you. they were formidable foes. the meeting began and grace spoke up.

"master another week has passed and we now are able to guarantee the safety of chronus and keep him in this realm. is it not time for him to rise?" she questioned.

his answer was simle. "no" but of course it continued. "nor am i going to raise chronus." he said with a smirk that confused of his lieutenants and for the umpteenth time marveled at how much their master had changed since the beginning of this.

"but master.. what do you mean? do you not plan to raise the primordials? are you betraying them?" grace asked rapid fire

"silence!" master shouted. "i have not changed my views on this topic however balance needs to be kept in check. in order to keep balance! you cannot return night without day! time without fate! hell without heaven! we must raise two at a time!"

the two lieutenants paled. "oh that's why…" grace trailed off looking at the engravings around the throne of their master. it repeated ισορροπία φέρνει over and over again. (balance bringer in greek but it's pronounced isorropía férnei)

"we will wait another week. then we will raise two of them. as for why not chronos i seek the.. talents that these two have and their powers will be very good starting assets for us. now do you have any complaints or changes that needed to be made?" he questioned them. they knew better than to question their master when he made a decision. "alright meeting dismissed." he said as he stood briskly out of his throne.

*1 week later*

"it is time my lieutenants" he announced. at this there was an excited energy in the room. grace had decided she needed a second in command to her squad. since the last meeting they had organised a squad system and they had 15 demigods. thalia and nico were each in charge of a private squad and decided that if they wern't there they needed someone in charge of it all. nico's second in command was a guy named darren. he was a big framed guy that you would see sitting in the corned of a bar buy he was clad, like the rest of them, in a black cloak and fingerless gloves as well as black skinny jeans. grace's second in command was a girl named sasha who was a small girl with a sort of petite frame and was 5'8 in height but dont let that fool you, she was dangerous. both of them were. after spending two weeks in this place you get turned in to a warrior if you've had experience. darren was abandoned by his parents and had to fight off monsters by himself since he was twelve. he was now 16. sasha was about to be traded as a sex slave but she overpowered her captors and escaped. due to her body she pretended she was a whore or slut then killed the man and took their belongings. she was ruthless. he was a son of apollo while she was a daughter of aphrodite. the second in commands were briefed on the real mission and accepted it with vigor and were now more trusted. grace and angel were grinning while darren or πλώρη (bow) and sasha or αδίστακτος (ruthless) were looking ecstatic but were trying to hide it. "i apologise but none of you will be able to speak to them or see them _or _know where they are without their premission. i trust you but you have to be understanding of how delicate this situation is. if one mistake is made on my part then this all comes crumbling down" he stated and their faces fell but a look of acceptance crossed their faces.

ruthless looked like whe was afraid to ask the next question but pulled herself together. she had only heard tales of her master being angry and heard that he, at one point, killed a primordial. her master had always seemed calm and collecte but had heard that he at one point also released typhoon and destroyed half of america in his rage once and that was only at a slight annoyance. if she angered him she would be in deep shit to say the least. "m-master forgive my rudeness but who are the ones you are raising?" she squeaked as her masters gaze shifted to her.

to her surprise he laughed she panicked 'did i do something to anger master?' 'im in deep shit now there's no way to get out of this' but was brought out of her worryings when she realised that it was a genuine laugh. not sadistic, not mocking, just pure amusement. at this she and bow had their eyebrows furrowed together in an emotion beyond confusion while grace and angel were cracking up. as far as they were concerned this had never happened, ever. that's when master decided to speak up "wow ruthless, that's the first time in months i've smiled, much less laughed. you sure have a way to do the impossible. i won't harm you unless you preform some sort of treason. i won't let a personal judgement get in the way of my mission. if i let emotions rule me then i'm no better than the olympians. i will not snap at you for asking me an honest question. to answer that, i belive all of you are quite curious about that. i am raising hell." he said in a final tone. grace decided to speak up."master, this means you will raise heavens too correct?" grace asked.

"indeed it does. you are learning fast. anyway as i said before, unfortunately you may not come without their permission. remember, even though at this stage in th plan every being in this room is crucial to the rise of the primordials we are no more than pawns." he stated. "you must not try to convince yourself that you are not because you are, accept it, relish it. denial will only lead to a loss of trust to them. however unlike the pawns of chess we are quite powerful. we are crucial to their survival however to sacrifice us for a greater advantage will happen. at least instead of not valuing lives at all like the olympians. they simply realise sacrifices must be made. understood?" he ended his speech. his usual stoic expression was back. it was weird. she felt joy when he was happy. she felt a spark ignite in her heart that she didn't know was there. she wanted more of it. his joy was like a drug to her she realised. she wanted it more than explainable and she had no idea why but it felt _good_. "i will be speaking with them and rising them. meeting dismissed." he finalised and she had a sudden urge to follow him but reminded herself that she could not follow. when she saw the other side to master he seemed so _human_ and she realised that might just be what he is. she wan't serving a titan or god. she was serving a human. she reveled at the thought. the thought of master being human was making her want to confort him. be there with him. she was pondering these feelings when she realised something. she was in _love _with master. she barely knew him but when he laughed it was so melodic that if nectar and ambrosia could make noise, he would sound better.

as percy rounded corner after corner through the maze of dorms until he came to a room with 10 ft high doors that arched to the vers ceiling. they had intricate ways of death on one side and prosperity on the other. one side was white one was black. he threw open the doors and walked in to the room and observed the two coffins in front of him. each one had the name of it's host circling around and around the coffin. kneeling down in front of the coffins he started speaking the spell hecate told him. Έχω ΠΕΡΣΕΥΣ Τζάκσον θυσιάσει ωμή δύναμη μου στους θεούς Ουρανός και ο Τάρταρος στη θυσία , έτσι ώστε να μπορεί να αυξηθεί . μπορεί ουσία τους να φιλοξενούνται σε αυτά τα ιερά θαλάμους . χαλάζι αρχέγονη (I perseus jackson sacrifice my raw power to the gods Uranus and Tartarus in sacrifice so they may rise. may their essence be hosted in these sacred chambers. hail primordialis) as he recited this and two orbs of light flew out of his chest. a light blue one flew to Uranus and a dark purple to Tartarus. as the essence's settled in their new host two voices chorused.

"perseus" he flinched at his own name but regained his composure regardless.

"masters" he spoke in a deep voice.

"rise perseus. Chronus spoke of your purpose and we are eternally grateful. to raise a primordial from the faded is a huge feat in itself but raising the entire council? never been attempted." uranus finished as i made a movement to speak

"masters i have something to request of you" i said, a little uncertain.

"go on" Uranus said, holding back from making a remark.

"first my lord uranus is that you return zoe nightshade. she is a constellation. my scond my lord tartarus is that you, being the abyss have a power to suck power. i would request such a power and as such i will be able to produce power much faster" he requested.

silence.

"very well perseus i feel that you have the intrests of the council in mind so we will grant this request" he replied "zoe nightshade should appear in your quarters with knowledge of what she is doing there." uranus finished.

"thank you. my lords." i replied and then said " my lords would you need to see any of the others?" i questioned and i heard laughter.

"if youre asking if the others have premission to see us the descision is your perseus. you were very wise to keep it balanced. our fate rests in your hands perseus. despite your belifes you are not our pawn, in fact if we didn't at least offer you a position as an equal if not more so. perseus do you have any idea the debt we would owe you? if you desired it you might be ablt to get position as primordial king." i felt immense pride swell through me as he said those words. to be considered on the same level as a primordial was a huge honor and to be above one was unthinkable.

"yes.." as they expected him to say brother or perhapse subordinates he said "yes master" and they grinned extremely widely. with that he felt their presences recede he stood and strode out of the room. as he was walking he felt a new power enter him and guessed it was the power to sap the energy of others. he would have to practice on grace or angel. as he strode back he passed grace and angel, who were waiting for him.

"how'd it go pe- master?" percy grinned his reply was attempting to suck all the energy out of nico. and after 3 minutes of awkward silence nico broke stride and leaned against the wall to which percy grinned.

"satisfied with your answer?" percy asked and they both looked at him with wide eyes. "oh that's not all. zoe nightshade is waiting for us." he finished and started walking away from the bewildered lieutenants.

*1 week later*

His power sapping skill improved tremendously. as a reward for raising them thalia got the blessing of Uranus and nico got the blessing of Tartarus. percy still had no blessing but he assumed there was a reason for this so he didn't complain. the only power he had gotten is the power to sap energy from tartarus. at this point given a half hour he could sap an olympian. if he was concentrated he could do it in 15 minutes. one of the big 3 would probably take 30 minutes if he was concentrating.

*Olympian council*

"WHAT ARE THESE FOOLISH RUMORS" zeus thundered (get it)

"i agree father these are simply party gossip. there is nobody that the hunter have found named pónos (pain in greek) he is simply a rumor. what i don't understand is _who started it_?" artemis questioned.

"no, i assure you that many of the souls passing in to my realm report to have been killed by this mysterious figure that is called pónos. the judges of souls report to have looked in to their memories and report that they were killed by a man named pónos he seemed to have the ability to suck the energy right out of you. of mortals of course, but if he could do this to a god it would be big trouble. i assure you pónos is _not_ a myth." hades stated (it's winter solstice) as he said this artemis growled

"are you saying that my hunters are incapable of hunting a group of _males_" artemis spat

hades didn't back down "perhaps i _am _niece. i swear on the river styx that the man that calls himself pónos exists!" he shouted.

silence.

when nothing happened to hades everyone started shouting. not liking the chaos zeus threw his bolt in the center of the room. "artemis will continue hu-" that's as far as he got before him artemis and hades abruptly stepped out of their thrones.

"brothers, niece what's wrong?" poseidon question and the rest of the people in the room were silent.

"someone has conducted a massive hunt."

"someone has summoned lightning from the very heavens."

"someone has summoned monsters from tartarus" hades whispered out.

stunned silence

at that moment artemis interrupted the silence "i will gather my hunters. we _will _kill this threat" and with that she flashed out

*forgotten*

"alright move out remember if we are going to kill this thing we need to hit it hard." master said "if you find it call the others." he finished. the creature they were hunting Aristaios. yes none other than the giant Aristaios and despite being the bain of demeter he was the most powerful giant. what are you thinking! you need a god to kill a giant you're insane! nope. that was their plan. they would attract a powerful olympian god. by hunting this powerful of a monster they would attract the goddess artemis. thalia would attract zeus and nico would attract hades. hopefully only artemis or one of them would show up but they could deal with it if they didn't. if more than one showed up the more the merrier. master would simply drain their energy. ruthless couldn't stop marveling at how much authority that master had over people with such power. but if half the things she had heard about master were true like defeating akhyls, nyx and tartarus _while_ in tartarus along with killing gaea. when he was slightly mad he awoke typhoon and destroyed half of america. these people could be dead with a flick of his finger. but the strange thing was that nobody knew the powers he had except for sapping power. it was almost like he had no power but he had tremendous power at the same time.

"over here" bow shouted and everyone sprinted to where he saw him. when they rounded the top of a hill they saw a giant tending to fields and fields of wheat. master grinned. "grace, angel. NOW!" he bellowed. as he said that, things that shocked the hell out of everyone happened. a lightning bolt the width of a house came down from what seemed like the very heavens appeared and struck the giant. just after that hundreds of hellhounds and ghosts appeared. the entire forgotten crew (23 people now) all suspected that they were powerful but they didn't know how powerful. they always suspected that they were working for a titan but they didn't realise that they were working with monsters. only ruthless knew that they were working for humans and it shocked her that he had this much power at his fingertips.

"3.. 2… 1…" master counted down and everyone was confused until out of the opposite woods the hunters of artemis charged out. "fall back. when they surround me come in from behind"

master ordered. we did as commanded as master simply walked in to the middle of the clearing.

as i walked in to the clearing artemis noticed me immediatedy. "who goes there _boy_? answer me!" she shouted to which i just chuckled

"sure, sure but let's kill the giant first shall we?" he said while pointing to the giant. his voice was mocking and his chuckle was dark, no humor at all. artemis was reeling. how dare this boy mock _her!_ the goddess artemis! to answer him she shot an arrow at the giant in the smoke crater. to answer her he took out a bow that wasn't there a moment before and shot the giant with speed and accuracy rivaling artemis. as the giant puffed in to dust he shivered "man his essence tastes like cereal. don't want to do _that_ again" he shuddered.

artemis was confused to say the least. essence? how coud he absorb his essence? then it hit her _pónos. _she thought. "y-you're pónos aren't you?" she got out and her hunters shifted uneasily. artemis afraid? that's never even been fantasised to happen before.

he chuckled darkly "yes indeed. to what do i have the honor of you knowing me?" he questioned mockingly. she was an _olympian goddess_ she would _not _be mocked by such a low lifeform. she decided to observe him. his stature didn't match any titan she was familiar with.

"_boy _you are surrounded so it's best you speak up!" she ordered.

"wow i knew you olympians were foolish but this dumb? not in my wildest dreams. if you look around little goddess then you will see that _you _are the one that is surrounded not me." he said, chuckling. as she realised what he said she spun around. to meet several bows pointed at her.

"what. do. you. want!" she growled out.

"why little goddess we want two things first. this" he said and as he did that he put his finger to artemis' forehead. as she was about to cut it off she suddenly felt weak. like weak to the point where she couldn't stand. and she collapsed to her knees. he licked his lips and crouched down next to her. she thought he was going to rape her in her weakened state and was attempting to keep consciousness. "wow. tastes like liquid moonbeams" he said with sadistic glee and she breathed out a sigh of releif. he might not rape her, but knowing men he probably would. as she was regaining strength he said. "alright little one, we're gonna leave you and your littles huntresses alone now but remember this. kronos is rising. he has gotten allies that are supporting his rise with the support of giants. so when you have enough energy to stand little goddess go and tell your friends of what happened here. we offer a temporary alliance. remember this goddess.

and with that her world faded to black.

*forgotten HQ*

"i'm not even lying that tasted like liquid moonbeam, it was delicious" he said smirking while twirling a chain around his finger. "given a day's time we will be able to raise two more. the olympians are foolish. my prediction is that they will accept our offer and meet us at either olympus or that wretched camp 3 days time. the olympians have some sort of fetish for 3's or something." he said cracking a smile.

"well, master you're in a good mood!" angel shouted while cracking up. ruthless and bow were chuckling and looking at their master strangely while grace was on the floor laughing.

"what can i say i guess that liquid moon beam was my saving _grace" _he pointed the last part at thalia and everyone started laughing except for master who was grinning. that gring made sasha's heart go crazy. it was shooting fireworks all over the place. she needed _more_ she loved the mood master was in right now and she wanted to keep it there. soon it died down to smiles on evevryones mouth.

"so master what's up with the good mood?" sasha questioned.

he looked at her, amused. "nothing, can't i have good moods too?"

"man you shoul've seen him before this, he would _never_ be serious. he would literally look thanatos in the face and laugh." as soon as he finished he seemed to realise what he said and cowered. "sorry" he managed to squeak out as master glared at him.

"what happened" sasha whispered. when his cold gaze fell on her it was the most heartbreaking thing she's ever seen. she's supposed to make him _happy _not angry! what was she thinking!

"nothing.. just leave it alone ruthless. it's fine" grace managed to whisper. at this master stood and strode out of the room without dismissing the meeting. as he left grace turned on angel.

"di angelo" she growled out. wait why would she say angel in _italian. _


	2. Chapter 2

"_do you realise what you've done!"_ grace shouted/whispered

"umm not to interrupt but what the hell is this all about?" bow spoke up.

grace turned and scowled at him causing him to pale. an angry lieutenant was _not _something you wanted. they were almost always laid back and the rumor was that the only thing that could calm master was the two lieutenants. if they didn't hold him back he could kill them with a flick of the wrist. considering that he could kill an olympian in seconds. if the lieutenants were angry thn it was _bad_ "listen bow, master's past is one thing you _never _want to mention. i would tell you, but it's not mine to tell. i'll just tell you this. he used to be the guy that made the cheesy jokes in the face of a primordial. he destroyed half of america while he was being _laid back_. if you piss him off, like angel just did then you'll wish you didn't live. he can control his emotions to untold levels but if you get him angry you have to deal with _me_. _angel here_ is going to be out for a week." she growled out, cracking her knuckles.

angel paled then regaining his composure, righted himself and growled. bow and ruthless paled. you did _not _want to see a fight between the lieutenants. they would probably end up destroying the entire HQ.

meanwhile perseus was striding to the one room that only _he_ knew of. bursting through the doors to his master's room he kneeled in front of the coffins.

"_masters_ i have done as planned, the gods now know of kronos' rising. since it has been over a millenia since his last rising they will not have suspicions. they also belive we are their allies." he spoke as he felt two presences enter his mind.

"good, my boy" tartarus cackled. it had taken perseus over 1300 years to put his plan in to action considering he had to defeat ladon and attract the attention of hecate not to mention wait for an opportunity to put the energy sappers on. all of this on foot. the world had changed drastically. the gods had decided that if a demigod wanted to make celestial bronze coated bullets. they could. that would not stand seeing as how it would make assassinations fail chance almost 0% even against an olympian. in reaction to this they de-evolved humans. they added a _huge _population boost. like the average city size now is close to 3 billion. new york has a population of 9 billion now… yeah. so th gods basically redid the world. everyone now considered themselves 'greek' but they were made up in to different city state kind of system. the most powerful city state right now was the one that held where olympus is. the city state of york. no not new york. just york. the area that the HQ was was in northern canada but if you couldn't walk from florida. (now part of york) to nunavut (now the city state of nunavut) then you didn't have a place in the ranks.

The change had actually made the gods a _lot _more powerful because of the sacrifices and prayers so therefore demigods in turn were much stronger. they had been rising demigods to be an army. not to be in a camp. chiron was kicked out after they realised he wouldn't like it and soon faded. Percy was _pissed _when he heard that. he planned to revive the centaur after he had raised all of the primordials. hell he might raise him before then because even though he was a son of kronos he didn't have that much magical essence.

before tartarus could speak perseus spoke up. "masters, i have a request." perseus stated and he could swear he felt their eyebrows raised. "actually not a request more of a premission to do something. i wish to bring back the faded centaur." perseus finished as he could feel tartarus contemplating and oranous beaming at him.

"remember perseus, your plans have worked so far. reviving kronos? brilliant! zoe nightshade? clever! your plan to get hecate on your side to revive us? Spectacular! perseus at this point the only greater strategy maker is chronos in this universe and the next. perseus if you wish to ask us for advice you may but we will not forbid you from doing anything. your actions have proven to be towards the plan and in our best intrest. do as you wish. chaos, i don't care if you bring back some hookers from the realm of the faded honestly we don't care! the only reason it's gotten anywhere near this far was you singlehandedly!" oranous praised and perseus tried to hide it but he was inwardly beaming at the praise.

"yes masters, i believe he could help to train the demigods of our army. if you would inform him and ask him to be open to this that would help." perseus reported and stood up when he felt the presences fade away.

as he stood up he realised that since he wasn't simply returning an essence he was returning a _body_ and he would have enough energy to do it all at once. as he thought this he concentrated on a spot in the middle of his quarters that he just realised he had walked in to. as he concentrated he used the spell but replaced the primordials name with chiron. that's what he intended to do anyway but instead said a totally different incanation. as this happened he realised the old spell meant i pledged my allegiance to them. as the body of my old trainer appeared unconscious. scooping him up in my arms which was easy now that he had over a millenia to train. he set him down in a joint room he had created which was basically like a regular room you would find in a hotel. as he walked out and closed the door he heard someone knocking on the door. as he flicked on his hood he realised how much he hated and loved it at the same time. he loved the mysteriousness that came with nobody seeing your face yet he hated it because the olympians and the _heroes_ of camp half blood did to him. did i mention that poseidons main source of depression that and i quote '_the boy ruined my legacy'_? i was disgusted. apollo hated me since i was the first male artemis hadn't castrated in centuries and hermes blamed me for luke. as he opened the door he saw ruthless standing there with her hood down. she was a perky 5'5 and she _was _beautiful. she had a slim body that almost matched that of aphrodite's beauty but this was _natural _beauty and she looked absolutely gorgeous. he broke himself out of his musings scolding himself internally '_what are you thinking! you can't think that way about your subordinates!' _luckily he had caught himself before it was too late and gave her a questioning look that, of course she couldn't see.

"hey ruthless can i help you with something?" i questioned and seemed to shock her out of whatever trance she was in.

"um.. master i just wanted to… apologise.. i didn't mean to anger you" she squeaked out and percy's curious look turned in to a frown then in to a neutral expression.

"c'mon in sash, despite earlier… i'm in a good mood right now. join me at hearth." he said motioning to in front of a fireplace.

she was stunned. he hadn't invited anyone, _anyone _in to his tent other than his lieutenants on occasion and now he was just letting her sit at his fireplace? unheard of. breaking out of her shock she obeyed and sat next to the fireplace. only to be joined by master and she felt something in her flutter. _i don't even know his name and i'm falling for him?! snap yourself out of it sash! you're part of __pónos' army. you're ruthless! _but her thoughts just kept going back to that. i'm a part of pónos' army! i'm his and his alone. then she went to another thought _he hides his face. he could be a monster under that. he most likely has a deformed face in order to keep his hood up all the time. _

i don't care! she decided. he could be the minotaur for all she cares! she just wants to make him happy because even without his eyes in view he could practically feel the heartbreak flowing off of him. then again she actually could, being a daughter of aphrodite. out of the corner of her eye she saw master's hand just a miniscule distance away from hers. _hands _she thought and on impulse, she didn't even think about it, slowly reached up motioning to pull his hood down as he turned towards her.

she thought he was going to grab her hand but he just watched it reach up, and pull down his hood, slowly. what she saw made her gasp lightly. instead of being horribly ugly like she imagined she found a flawless chiseled face with powerful sea green eyes. she focused on his perfect upturned lips in a small sad smile and his flowing black hair in curls like ocean waves that was on top. she blushed when she realised she was staring so she avoided her gaze and started to gush out apologies.

instead she saw a kind smile directed towards her _who is this?! this is not the master i was trained to see! what the hades is happening! _she internally screamed. "don't worry, you're curious… i'm fine. i'm actually in a good mood right now." he explained and she just internally gaped _master in a good mood?! nope. i'm dreaming. this is not happening. _she internally debated. "and now i think a certain goddess of the hearth has some information that she is _not _willing to share with her _family._ correct hestia?" he inquired never looking away from sasha's face. as he said this the flames of the hearth rose and when they faded there was a stunned goddess of the hearth attempting to impersonate a venus flytrap and trying to form words. she started spluttering.

"perseu- but i thought ponos.. bu- wha?" she questioned still confused.

"what is the goddess doing here!" sasha shouted, on her feet with a bow in hand.


	3. battle of camp half-blood

"what is the goddess doing here!" sasha shouted, on her feet with a bow in hand.

he simply smiled and rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "relax ruthless…. despite being a goddess she is not like the others and will not make a move to help them." he said reassuringly and reluctantly sat down.

hestia it appeared, had managed to regain her bearing and had a warm amused smile on her face. "well _ponos _it seems you have known i was here all along.. i was wondering if you were simply stupid to have a fireplace and not be aware of my domain" she said smirking

ruthless was on her feet in a millisecond, ready to kill anyone that dare taunt her master but to her utter shock he just smirked back as if they were childhood friends.

\

"you forget i am not new to this hestia" he taunted and once again ruthless was in shock _why is the sworn god killer speaking to a goddess? _ruthless was mentally screaming.

as if he had just noticed her shock he turned towards her with a smirk "what did you expect? i kill evil gods. basically every god but not hestia" he said with a satisfied smirk at her face when he said that. "the only other one i can think of to not make fade is demeter." he said with a contemplating face to which hestia's eyes boggled

"p- ponos you know i can't let them make you fade that would make me fade to! i'm sorry but i have to let them know." hestia said with an expression that told us she didn't want to do it.

he sat down and relaxed, not giving an indication that he heard her. hestia attempted to teleport out but reappeared a second later.

he looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "very well i'll save you some trouble then you cannot leave this place until you swear on the name of tartarus to never reveal anything you talked about today. and hestia, you represent hope, the spirit of Elpis, not olympian hope. hope for a new age is coming, one better than the gods. now hestia do you wish to stay here? i'll give you everything you need, the old centaur is in there if you wish to talk to him? you know the one that rains the kids." he said in a bored tone

both other pairs of eyes in the room widened for sasha it was something like "you brought a goddess into the base _and _the trainer of heroes!? what are you thinking?!" she objected and hestia's was something like "he's faded that's impossible!"

he chuckled drily. "first off, ruthless he has a vendetta against the gods and almost nobody knew it, and hestia i have my ways. in fact i have a way to communicate with the faded, some powerful friends in high places. the old horse man has already agreed to the terms due to the gods betrayal of him and holds no love for them. he also wishes to avenge the countless students of his that died by a gods hand."he said while examining their shocked faces.

they heard scuffling in the other room and the clop of hooves and the door creaking open. "ah yes this is him now I believe" he observed as Chiron walked out of the room and observed the room with wide eyes.

"lord ponos i was not aware you were allying yourself with Hestia" the centaur observed

'ponos' sighed unhappily. "she is not as valuable as she would be she is not an ally, however she ended up here by something you would call coincidence. now, though for security reasons she will stay here… actually now that i think about it she _does _have a purpose" he said gaining a hungry expression and licked his lips quickly making everyone in the room fearful of what the man was going to do to the poor goddess

"lord ponos there must be another purpose" chiron objected to which ponos frowned.

"no, as much as i like torture this will have to do, i don't really think she deserves torture" he said with a frown on his face and got up "let's begin shall we?" he asked looking at hestia with hunger. Chiron moved to stop him but it was too late. he grabbed her shoulders and…. wait? energy transfer?!

startled chiron backed up and within a minute hestia was pale on the floor and ponos was standing above her, licking his lips "oh, forgive me master ponos we thought you were going to do… something else." he said with a relieved expression.

percy studied him for a moment before realisation hit him and he grinned maniacally. "no, actually rape is one thing i don't do though you're probably right not to put that below me, i've done worse, but i think rape is one thing i won't be doing for a _while_. anyway seriously it's like i just had liquid cinnamon hestia that was _good_. so, centaur i assume you know what our goal is, and have been updated by our _friends_ correct?" percy questioned.

"indeed i have all the information i need. i am assuming this is the famed champion of _him _correct your lieutenant?" he asked

"indeed this is ruthless, now there is something i actually just decided a few days ago, you are to attend meetings, even though you are not one of my lieutenants or their second in commands you are their trainer, while not on missions you will still be training them, and is important you know information. let us go now, i believe i have a few people that would like to meet you." he said with a humorless chuckle, flipping up his hood.

*meanwhile in void*

"Oranous, that was actually a very good plan. even though i had a feeling he was pure hearted but that most definitely confirmed it." the raspy voice of Chonos noted.

oranous nodded "i was not kidding, in his current situation he could completely rule gaia by himself, speaking of gaea he will be reluctant to return her, and he may not, i only feel sorry for the sea deities, now more pressing matters, we must gain our own energy, it would take millenia for young per- ah _ponos_ to return us fully. we must find supporters, tartarus." he invoked him

tartarus suddenly appeared in the part of the void they were in, and the void was truly just.. a void. "yes oranous?" tartarus inquired

"gain young perseus support… i hear you are quite… persuasive, the giants will serve you and gaea, we will kill the titans and allow giants to become minor deities, if you release them from yourself then they would act as an extra power source, and good allies." he told tartarus, who nodded

*back to percyus* (get it? percy and persues, ahhh never mind.)

as master walked out of the room sasha looked at him curiously and gathered up the courage to ask a question. "u-uh master who's champion am i?" she asked with fearful curiosity.

he gave her a knowing smirk and continued walking foreward, out of the door, chiron following with a sleeping hearth goddess on his back. she begrudgingly followed.

what happened next surprised her, he called an emergency meeting, which hecate had given them a mental link for emergencies. they continued towards the meeting room to see angel on the ground whimpering, bow cringing and grace sitting in her chair with a satisfied look on her face until she noticed master and quickly bowed. bow, noticing what she was looking at hurriedly got up and bowed. they didn't normally do this however the primordials encouraged it and it was a way to not anger master.

he dismissed them and an angel attempting to get up with a wave of his hand but shot a glare at angel. even though she couldn't see his eyes and it wasn't directed at her ruthless still cringed, as did everyone else, except angel, who whimpered and attempted to crawl in a corner.

he quickly moved his gaze to grace, who looked like she wanted to melt through the floor. he simply raised an eyebrow "indiscipline?" he questioned to which she shakily nodded before stuttering a panicked yes master

he looked between the two curiously. "very well, angel have her take over one of your responsibilities for the week, but first meet some new… acquaintances, while i prepare a surprise. grace, angel, ruthless and bow get them to accept them, the horse will explain their role. i want you five here at 7 pm sharp! now, get acquainted." he said with a dismissive wave, walking out, revealing a centaur and a now awake hearth goddess.

*7 pm*

ponos sat on his throne looking down at his now assembled subordinates. he grinned. "so.. how did the demigods take chirons arrival?" he questioned the people below him. there were actually six people in the room, he decided that zoe would be another lieutenant, seeing as how she had lots of experience.

they filled him in, lots of demigods were rejecting them but when they heard master assured them that he was trustworthy they readily agreed.

without another word he walked out of the room, beckoning for them to follow. they walked down halls that nobody, not even the lieutenants knew about. they were all confused as to where they were going until looks of realisation came across their faces. this was the one place where the lieutenants didn't go. they observed their master as he pushed open the doors to reveal a shocking sight. 4 coffins were sitting there. ponos had to admit, it took almost all of his energy to do this, he had given hecate the power for one more coffin, she had one prepared and had to raise the two deities in front of them.

he fell in to a kneel, quickly followed by the others. almost as soon as they did four presences entered their mind. "now, all of you, pledge your allegiance, i will not have the risk of something going wrong, while i trust you all i _cannot_ risk something happening." he spoke with finality. the words seemed to enter their minds as they made the pledge to serve them.

"now, masters i am assuming you would like to claim your champions?" he asked the champions and, even though they were in the void he could swear they were all grinning.

"yes, i would. let me make this clear, even though you have pledged yourself to the cause of the primordials you have technically just pledged allegiance to ponos, seeing as how he holds the will of all of the primordials. if you become our champion then _nobody_ except for ponos himself orders will overrule ours. our relationship with ponos is how do you mortals say it _his wish is our command?_ yes, that sounds right, though i assure you this was not a simple grab for power on his part." oranous spoke

"the champions chosen by my masters are as follows; thalia grace, oranous, nico di angelo, tartarus, sasha fathress, aether, darren wisnotski, erebus." he said to which almost everyone but ponos' eyes boggled. chiron didn't know who anyone but ponos was thalia and grace didn't know ruthless and bows actual names, and sasha and darren were shocked at the fact that their lieutenants were two of the most powerful demigods in history.

"ah before you start yelling, chiron, chronus, zoe nightshade, anake." he stated to which they were more shocked. especially chiron and zoe, who weren't expecting patrons.

before they could start talking oranous spoke. "ah but young one, you have forgotten one." he spoke which confused ponos. "actually ponos that is you, you have two patrons. if you wish to raise them then you will need every primordial to help you." he looked even more confused at this. who was more powerful than a primordial and it hit him so hard he stood up nad began walking backwards, paling rapidly. "perseus jackson, order. and. chaos." he spoke to which chaos and shouting broke loose. **(i so badly wanted to end it here, perfect chapter end. but it was too short.)**

*3 weeks later*

ponos strode down the hall with an aura of confidence that would have made a titan bow. and in fact, he had made giants bow. his prediction was wrong however, the olympians wanted a meeting with him _now. _he was right though, they did have a fetish for threes that he could not understand. he decided to bring his lieutenants and second lieutenants along with hestia. he had continued to sap her energy and she was pretty helpful. zoes lieutenant had been named jessica. she was specialised with a bow and had been abandoned by her parents and almost was raped by her uncle. she had a background much like a hunter. he worried about zoe. she still mostly had loyalty towards the olympians. mostly artemis, but she had remained loyal and taken the oath.

as he was walking he examined the handcuffs on hestia. they weren't handcuffs to where she was restricted from moving but they could drain her energy in an instant and call her back to him as well as gag her with a thought. as soon as they reached the surface he had bow shadow travel them all to olympus. they soon arrived at the front of the throne room doors and threw them open. he strode in confidently, flanked by his lieutenants, with hestia by his side.

as soon as they walked in zeus stood from his throne. when he noticed their lack of movement he became enraged. "do you not bow to the gods boy!" he screamed to which ruthless stepped forward looking like she was about to slap him.

"you will _not _speak to our lord like that! if anything it is you who should be bowing thunder god!" she yelled. enraged, he threw his bolt at her. before it could touch her it seemed all of the light was sucked out of it until she caught the two foot cylinder. she smirked and was about to speak when ponos fixed a glare on her and she bowed, stepping back in to line and tossing zeus his lightning bolt back. the entire council stared, dumbfounded.

"now, zeus if you will refrain from attacking my subordinates we could continue. to discuss this we think that while you were getting mortals to sacrifice to you the majority of the titans have already risen. in fact from some.. sources we have predict that the titans will commence an attack on your camp this week. estimated titans… 4." he completed to the rapidly paling faces of the gods.

"h-how do you know this?" managed to stutter zeus.

he shrugged "we have a titan posted as a spy… two actually why?" he questioned mockingly.

"y-you have titans serving you?" bellowed zeus.

"yes, problem?" was his simple reply.

zeus looked like he was trying to swallow an apple, not a good one by the looks of it.

"very well, may we ask who they are?" athena saved her father

"i assure you they were neutral in the last two wars if you're asking" he told her

athena paled drastically. "you managed to get perses and iapetus to work for you?! how!" athena managed to screech.

he smirked at the paled faces of the gods. "actually, as soon as they realised who we were they were quite…. eager, to aid us. and before you ask, goddess of curiosity, our mission is to simply protect earth from any who wish it harm" he said to which the gods relaxed. but, he gaine a sadistic smirk quickly followed by the rest of the forgotten, true it was their duty to protect earth, and they would do that by getting rid of the olympians.

"we will be taking our leave… you may count on our support for the attack on camp half blood, you will need it." he said and before any of the gods could react, they disappeared.

*3 days later, camp half blood* (seriously what the fuck is it with the gods and their threes?)

The titans hyperion, kronos, atlas and krios stood on top of the hill of camp half blood, examining the campers that were scurrying to prepare.

kronos smirked. "SEND THE LYDIAN DRAKON" he bellowed. this was the first lydian drakon, and as such was the most powerful, especially due to the war god not having anymore children, which everyone was confused about. around a month ago children stopped coming to camp half blood. no satyrs could find any. and the children of ares had almost halved in size. the lydian drakon slithered forward, the campers backed up and shouted in fright. that is until 5 people in black cloaks seemed to appear right in front of the drakon. kronos smirk fell and stared in amazement at the shadowy figures. children of hades, bah! it can only be killed by a child of ares. foolish gods.

he stared in shock as the figures in robes dodged spit after spit of acid and bite after bite. one climbed up its tail on to its head and plowed a four foot spear in to it's head, killing it instantly. dozens more children appeared in front of the titans, but there were some that stood in front. one person was in front with three people flanking him, one person behind each that seemed to be signaling to take out different monsters. the four in front approached one person each, but the one in front headed towards kronos.

ponos went straight for kronos, breaking off in to a sprint when a celestial bronze sword at his side. he charged towards the smirking titan while he took an overhead swing that the titan easily parried. but it was a feint, he changed direction, hitting him in the leg. kronos smirked, the foolish boy thought that would stop him? he thought while on one knee. he raised his hand to block the obvious horizontal strike but it never came, instead he felt a hand on his cheek and his energy draining quickly.

ponos looked over to see the rest of his army done with their play things and ordered them back. he quickly had nico shadow travel them all away and stood in front of the monster army. "be warned! we have stopped your generals, however we will have the olympians prove their worth, monsters on demigods ATTACK" he bellowed, while grabbing hold of bow and shadow traveling away, kronos in hand.

*2 days later.*

*KIND OF TORTURE SCENE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.*

he cleaned his knife from the golden ichor on it and took a glance at zoe, who was busy enjoying the pained screams of her father. i took a glance at the whimpering kronos in front of me. he really was pathetic, as soon as he wasn't in the king's position anymore he was weak, pathetic even.

"w-who are you?" the broken king of titans managed to stutter out.

he smirked "nighty night titan" he said as he pulled his hood down, making the titan lord go unconscious.

he smirked, he'd have to pay him a visit later. he glanced over at the champion of light, who was busy enjoying the screams of the titan of light. he looked over at krios, he was weak from the beating that zoe gave him, he decided that weak wasn't enough and strode over to meet a cowering titan of constellations.

*2 days later*

so ruthless, hunter how are you enjoying your playthings?" he asked to which they grinned sadistically, making everyone but ponos in the room shiver. ¨so, obviously everything is going is planned except for one thing. the trainees want to know what they were working for, so lets put a vote to it, all in favor of telling" he asked them. ponos, sasha, grace, angel and chiron raised their hand. ¨alright we'll tell them. grace you are dismissed, brief them" he commanded her to which she hurriedly got up and strode out the door. ït has been week and we have had the olympians power, hestia's and four major titans. i have taken this energy to good use, we are ready to raise two more, i am assuming that you all may guess?" he asked.

everyone nodded but angel. ponos face palmed ¨alright whatever angel! those of you needed be there in 2 hours. i will be in my quarters if you need me, meeting dismissed." he finished with a wave of his hand, heading to his quarters.

as he reached them he jumped eagle on his bed, seriously he got seriously pissed off, the stress from taking care of this shit was killing him, he had higher officers but they didn't do anything without his permission even though he stressed the idea of them being self reliant.

almost as soon as he was on his bed, or so it seemed though he knew in reality that it was somewhere around a half hour. he groaned and got up from his bed, approaching the door he threw it open to see ruthless. he raised an eyebrow, with his hood up of course.

she blushed, hood down. ¨a-actually can i talk to you about something?¨ she asked. he nodded and motioned for her to come in. he sat down on his bed, motioning for her to come next to him. she sat down and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off

"i know whatever you were about to tell me is a lie, is the reason you're here why i think you're here?¨ he asked to a madly blushing sasha.

he sighed ¨ you know that could nev-¨ he was cut off by the smash of her lips on his, his hood falling off, he just sat there, stunned, but automatically kissing back.

soon she deepened the kiss, seeking for entrance. without thinking he obliged. at the end of a good makeout session they lay on his bed, foreheads touching, breathing heavily. "s-sasha this can't work." he told her quickly falling face. she suddenly perked up "we can! you can protect us nobody would go against you!" she told him happily.

he shook his head "i can't form attachments.. which i've already failed in apparently. master and subordinate… it can't happen, it would create chaos in the ranks" he told her sadly.

she stared up at him with sad eyes "but we can make it work! d-do you honestly care for me master.?" she questioned him,

he smiled sadly and ran his thumb over her cheek "of course, but i can't let _anything _get in the way of this objective you have to understand that" he admitted.

"if you care about me you _will _find away. master, we… we could keep this a secret? nobody has to know." she supplied.

he sighed, running a hand over his face "fine… for you sash, and no master stuff while we're alone" he hesitated for the next part as if having to force it out. "i-if you want… call me percy" he said with a sad smile.

in response she leaned up and kissed him, rolling on top of him deepening the kiss, and they would continue, for most of the night.

Ponos or should i say 'percy' now, woke up to a strange sight. there was raven black hair splayed all over his chest, he looked down to see sasha's head laying peacefully on his chest. they hadn't gotten too far, they were taking tops off when ponos told her to slow down, it wouldn't do good to have sex the night they started dating. that being said it was still one hell of a night.

he heard a knock on the door, breaking him out of his musings. he quickly and smoothly set sasha down, careful not to wake her, he slipped on a shirt and his cloak, and opened the door, which was not in eyeshot of his bed, and saw a flustered nico with his hood down and his hair messed up. he gave him a questioning look to which he winced.

"can i come in?" he asked weakly. at that moment he knew exactly what this was about and grinned deviously.

"no, because i know exactly what this is about, congratulations." he said to a shocked nico.

"what i haven't even tol-" he was interrupted by ponos

he rolled his eyes "umm it's quite obvious that you and grace got together" he told him, smirking.

nico blushed heavily. "that obvious huh?" he asked

"yup" he said popping the p.

"what's got you in a good mood sunshine?" he asked his master who chuckled. most of the time the ones that knew him well could figure out how to treat him when. when he was happy, which was rare, they could taunt and play around with him, when he was stoic they were layed back, joking with each other, but usually not him, and when he was mad you would have to be more formal than the olympians.

he shrugged, and took a glance behind him, smirking even more "stress reliever" he simply said to which nico's eyes couldn't get any bigger.

nico almost yelled before remembering there was someone asleep in there and started to whisper "you! no way! who is it? seriously man you've gotta tell me this stuff!" he shout whispered

his smirk grew "i'll tell you at the next meeting, now go to your duties. i have some quality time left" he told the boy who had his eyes widening by the second.

"how far did you get?" he asked incredulously.

i smirked " second base" i answered.

his eyebrow raised "how long?" he questioned.

"last night" was my response and he almost fell over. then he stood up. "oh never mind one night stand then, i'm surprised you didn't get to third" he admitted as my grin grew

"no, not a one night stand, if you told her that she'd castrate me" he told his younger friend.

nico's eyes widened "so you're telling me your first kiss was last night and you are already at base two.. damn by the meeting we'll have miniature ponos' running around" he joked. his eyes grew even wider as he contemplated the second part of my sentence "no… you didn't did you? not zoe!" he shout/whispered.

"no… she has someone else." he whispered looking around."anyways, enough gossip, go to your duties, oh and by the way, she tried to take it to third base" he said and before nico could get a noise out he shut the door, chuckling lightly he went to go to bed again. he laid down, wrapping his arms around the beautiful girl next to him.

*3 days later.*

ponos sat in his throne looking at his lieutenants amassed.

angel grinned at him "gonna tell me now?" he inquired deviously.

bow furrowed his eyebrows "tell us what?" he asked

angel grinned "oh nothing just who his girlfriend is." he replied, smiling deviously.

unknown to either of them, ruthless blushed, but grace did, and grinned. "no! ponos you dog! you didn't did you?" she looked at ponos with a grin.

he nodded.

the next moment grace was on the ground laughing her ass off and attempting to breath. he scowled at her "problem grace?" he asked

she shook her head, still laughing. "no ponos i'm happy for you, just kinda weird whan you think about it." she told him.

he nodded slowly and smiled shily.

bow and angel were still oblivious and looked confused but the rest were smiling at him happily but the lieutenant of zoe had a slightly shocked expression on.

he grinned at the idiots. seriously you might think 'oh that's hippocratic of you you doofus' but people honestly underestimated him, theseus was his brother for oranous' sake! the smartest mortal on the planet was his brother and people thought he was dumb…. ok. makes sense right? the only reason that he didn't seem smart whenever he said 'oh' is because his thoughts were so jumbled up and fast that if he were to ask them all he'd seem like a son of athena.

grace grinned "no wonder you've been more cheerful master, how far have you guys gotten?" she asked

sash blushed "3rd but we started dating this week." ruthless said, still blushing.

grace grinned at ponos "congrats.. enough said, let's get to business." she quickly said

ponos took a deep breath. "alright everyone.. this may come as a bit of a shock to you so be prepared" he warned, after getting several nods he continued. "the primordials, after they have faded or have been killed, cannot form a physical essence in the world, that being said they needs hosts" he let that sink in. "the gender does not matter, but much like what kronos did we will have their essence inside of us but it will be more… in tune, we will gain their memories and they ours, we will essentially be the same person," he finished to everyone looking shocked in their seats. "that being said i have no other option really but to be the overseer of the council. lady anake and lord chronous had figured this out two days ago." he finished.

"so… i'm going to be the primordial of hell?" nico asked timidly to which i nodded at him.

"anything else?" nothing. "alright then meeting dismissed, angel, grace speak with me." he commanded leaving the rest to file out.

inside the room there was a heated argument going on. "ponos i'm happy for you but you have to take it slow with this relationship man" angel urged while grace nodded along.

"are you implying she is not trustworthy?" he seethed out.

grace shook her head "despite our whole organisation here we're still friends ponos, don't forget that, after _her_ you shouldn't be going so fast in a relationship" grace warned to which ponos scowled.

unknown to all, ruthless was just outside in the hall,

"i can make my own decisions _grace_" he said, but it wasn't like it was her name.. it was like he was using it as something else, trying to prove a point.

she scowled "listen kelp head you don't have to keep up this 'i'm untouchable' shit, open up to us, we remember the old you." she said sinking to a whisper.

he fell to the floor, sighing heavily he put his face in his hands.

"think, ponos what would happen if she were to betray you?" grace asked and sasha had to stifle a scream. she would never betray master!

"pinecone face.." what? "i would go back to the way i was before.. she was the only thing healing me." he spoke in a whisper and ruthless felt immense pride swelling through her. but this wasn't the master she knew,this was his weak, dependant side, and she wanted to be there to comfort him, not _them_. she thought as she had immense jealousy flowing through her.

"listen perce, just… go to her then, if she heals you, then go to her. there's nothing we can do.. but perce if you really trust her, then take down your barriers." she advised him and angel nodded.

he sighed and got up "alright, thank you, she's probably waiting for me…. i guess i'll try" he whispered the last part.

they smiled at him as he walked out in to the hall. he walked towards his quarters where he found ruthless sitting on his bed, he smirked and sat down next to her "you were eavesdropping weren't you?" he asked, clearly amused.

she blushed, she seemed to do that a lot around him. "well if you heard, then you know now, no barriers, just me." he said to her. although he had gotten much colder since the _incident_ sasha was slowly healing him, and he found himself a lot more carefree but in a nanosecond he could be the cold, emotionless leader.

he smiled kindly at her. "well, let's just pretend for a second, i'm a normal teenage boy that wants to please his beautiful girlfriend, so, where would you like to go milady?" he asked he kindly, she flushed at the praise, whispered in to his ear, grabbed his hand, and they were gone in a flash.

*9 hours later* ponos woke up to the sight he was used to seeing for the last few days, raven black hair sprawled across his bare chest. after today he had gotten a 'reward' and she had encouraged they go all the way, he happily obliged.

when he went to play with her hair his hand touched a piece of paper, and he grabbed it in his hand, holding it up so he could see the paper he found it was a note. reading it, it said _ponos, we have found that you have unlocked all of your ahh, how should i put this, personalities. if you touch your old achilles spot it will change your personalities, you have three, chaos, your laid back not a care in the world personality. order the heartless leader and warrior, no emotions, and last, void, the combination of order and chaos never meant to happen, it will have some.. side effects, you will become cruel, despicable even, sadistic, a beast never fated to exist. with it we have each instilled a miniscule amount of our power, as such you will only be using my powers when you are in order personality and only chaos' when you are in his, when you are in void, you will become twice as powerful. _

_sincerely, order and chaos. _

to say the least he was shocked, this was not expected. he smiled, he decided to tell ruthless and maybe grace and angel where his achilles spot was.

he grinned and started playing with the beautiful woman on top of him's hair.

he sat like that pondering what it would mean for a few minutes before ruthless opened her eyes and stared right in to his. "was i good?" she whispered

he smiled and kissed her "the best" he whispered back.

she let out a contented sigh and rested her head on his chest, snuggling back in to him.

he took her hand and led it to the small of his back. she looked at him questioningly but he sent a message with his eyes. her eyes widened but she looked at him curiously basically screaming 'and why does this matter.' in response he handed her the note and when she finished reading it her eyes widened and she pulled him in to a passionate kiss.

when they broke apart they would start activities this morning very similar to those of last night.

*6 days later*

the lieutenants were filing in for our meeting, everyone was about 3 minutes early, as usual. that was about as close as they could cut it, seeing as how saturdays at noon sharp were pretty busy for them. when i noticed bow wasn't there i frowned, as if noticing my confusion angel spoke up. "master, bow is currently bringing back a recruit from somewhere around detroit, i think he's in middle canada by now." he spoke and i nodded.

sasha and hunters lieutenant, what was it jennifer? something like that looked confused so i decided to elaborate. "just look at it like we divided all of america in to many different regions. detroit is just east of cerokee." i explained. and as you might have guessed cerokee was a city just west of detroit.

"so, i guess we start without him. first i would like to address something of importance, we have received word of order and chaos." he said and with those two words, chaos broke loose, people shouting and asking questions. so, naturally order wasn't a fan of this. "SILENCE" he bellowed, effectively shutting everyone up. "i have aquired a boost in power and a way to control my….. persona's per se. order is who you see me as now, the leader, chaos is laid back, not a care in the world. the last one is if i force them to combine then it forms a persona called void, as i- i mean order.. i guess essentially me. anyway as i put it and i quote; _void, the combination of order and chaos never meant to happen, it will have some.. side effects, you will become cruel, despicable even, sadistic, a beast never fated to exist. _so, grace what is our current headcount?" he asked.

she smiled, a devious grin. "what is it like 73 now? angel what's the exact num?" she asked.

he grinned at her "84" he stated proudly and i had to admit i was a bit surprised. recently we had encouraged hecate to send empousai and almost every other monster had been sending demigods to them, courtesy of tartarus. they had not actually taken their thrones yet, that would happen when every primordial chose their champion.

the girl, who he remembered name was samantha- oops. had some good news so he smirked at her. she grew weary under his gaze and started to squirm. "your lucky day samantha" he told her causing her to flinch.

"master?" she questioned.

his smirk grew wider. "you have officially been claimed as the champion and heir of night." he told her, causing her to beam. "now, i believe we have some primordials to raise, i could have raised them a few days ago and had some energy to spare but i like to make a habit out of doing it every week" he explained. he stood, and gestured for samantha to do the same.

he strode to the doors of the throne room, his face stoic, and pushed it open, revealing something that samantha did not expect. she had heard it was a bunch of coffins but what she didn't hear was that said coffins were resting on thrones. he spoke, still stoic. "the primordial palace is rebuilding itself, unlike the _gods _palace it does not move to where western civilisation is, but where the most power is, which, at the moment, is here, seeing as how the majority of the major primordials are here" he explained, moving past her to kneel in front of the thrones, quickly followed by her.

he felt presences in his head and they all chuckled, "ponos, you are to gain the throne, yet you still bow, why? inquired a curious tartarus.

"my lords, you still by far bypass my knowledge and wisdom, therefore you hold a higher ranking my lords" he answered much to the amusement of the primordials.

"very well, now raise _the two_ so they may claim their champion.


	4. A surprising lineage

he nodded, reciting the ritual samantha stared in awe as two more coffins formed in the circle, one next to aether the other next to erebus.

she noticed that all of the energy was pouring out of ponos and she marvelled at the sight. _just how powerful was her master?_ in order to even partially raise a primordial you would need at least the power of a major titan. he looked like he did it without even dropping a sweat.

truth be told, ponos was tired, but still feeling better than a normal human should. he had that power from order and chaos, which was self regenerating. so instead of stopping there he decided to surprise everyone. he chanted and out of the ground came 3 caskets. two were sea blue and one was mud brown. ponos nearly fainted on the spot, if he hadn't sent a tendril of energy towards hestia and sapped about half of her energy out of her.

he just barely managed to pull himself together as he did but he was sweating profusely and staggering slightly. he felt the presence of five more beings enter his mind and he sighed in relief. samantha made a move to aid him but he stopped her with a raised hand. "masters" he spoke, making all of them chuckle through their shocked state.

"ponos we doubted that you would raise.. _her_ however i am impressed to see that you have pushed past grudges aside." oranous commented and there was a deathly silence from the casket of gaea.

pontus chuckled "yes i was afraid that i would be left in the realm of the faded because of a certain earth goddess' actions." pontus commented.

ponos bowed his head lower, surprising the primordials, but not as much as what he said next. :i now realise the purpose for my mistress' actions, however she did not know how the way demigods were treated. it is an honor to lead her children in to a battle, a just one." he completed to the shocked silence.

there was a voice that was like an avalanche but somehow still calming and soothing. "i must… thank you ponos. my actions are rash and i owe you a great debt." gaea amended and ponos heard almost everyone in the room murmur 'don't we all'

"masters would you like to choose your new champions?" he inquired to the primordials recently risen. "samantha blofis step forward." came the knowing voice of nyx and ponos completely froze. every single muscle in his body was wound tighter than…. well you get the idea, he would rather not share those thoughts.

he only came back to his bearings when the chanting was done. "ah yes, my champion, you will have _quite _the shocking conversation with ponos after this." nyx spoke as if it was an inside joke that they were sharing rather than the fact he learned his step father's bloodline had survived this far.

the rest was a blur. gaea chose the unofficial third in command of zoe's squad, gracy wrightwalker. hemera chose thalia's unofficial third in command amanda grage. pontus chose a son of poseidon, alex fishmouth. thalassa chose emily fishmouth, daughter of poseidon. i called them all to the chambers, giving them mental directions and soon they were all inside kneeling in front of the thrones.

after the chanting was done and the ceremony was completed i turned to samantha, who squirmed under my gaze.

"follow me" were the simple two words out of my mouth, before walking off to my room.

*samantha*

i looked in awe as master led me to his room, from what i had heard barely anyone outside of his girlfriend and lieutenants even got to see his room. whatever was making him act this way, was bad, she just hoped she would come out of this alive. when they reached his room he pulled out a chair, from his table, which was in the main room. to the left of that was a door which she assumed led to a bedroom, then straight ahead she assumed the door was for guests. the room was decorated as much as it could be underground, it was made out of clay looking bricks and had spoils of was adorned all over his walls. she realised she was staring and quickly sat down in a chair that he pulled out, followed by him, who took as seat and placed his elbows on his knees, leaning forward.

"yes, master?" she inquired. he smiled.

"well… samantha, you may not know it but your bloodline is very important." he said, as if waiting for her to blow up. she furrowed her eyebrows, her hood was down out of respect for master.

"you aren't referring to the godly bloodline" it was a statement.

he nodded before pressing his temple, as if communicating with someone. when the conversation was done he took his hand off his temple and sighed. "remember the whole 'personalities' thing?" he asked, which seemed off topic but she nodded a yes anyways.

"it's activated by hitting a certain spot on my body by someone i trust my life with or give them express permission." he said. she was just getting confused when the door opened behind them. ruthless walked in.

"master" she said with a slight bow before she moved to his side and tapped what looked like the small of his back twice and he instantly relaxed. he stood up, suddenly smiling and she got weary. she had no idea what was happening.

"well, that is what just happened, now i'm much more laid back. so, take a seat anywhere. basically what i meant to say… i'm your ancestor." he spoke softly.

her eyes widened at the revelation. apparently master was a blofis? "what's your name?" she asked and he smiled.

"paul blofis was my step father, my name is percy, percy jackson." he answered and her eyes widened. in the stories percy jackson had saved olympus, twice, though it did fit all the tales about master she had heard, about destroying half of america.

she nodded. "master… forgive me i was not aware that you were my ancestor." she answered timidly. it was still a shock to her that the hero of olympus was the sworn god killer.

sasha smiled at her nicely and went to the other side of the room where a kitchen was set up, but she could swear it wasn't there before.

he chuckled "relax, when i am in this form call me chaos, ponos, or if you must perseus or percy." he commented to her relieved stature. he pulled down his hood and she nearly fainted from all of the confusion running through her. she hadn't even heard of her master taking off his hood, unless in the company of ruthless or his lieutenants, second is how nice he was being and third was how…. _hot _he was to say the least. his face would make any girl swoon and be bent to his will.

he smiled and went to the kitchen and pouring… was that some sort of juice in a see through container? it looked orange and he was pouring it in to two glasses.

when he was done he walked over and gave one to me. "orange juice" he said and i looked at him weirdly. i had had an orange before of course but i grew up in a poor family and i had rarely had anything else but water, and even that was only about every other meal.

he insisted i try it and i did. my eyes went huge at the revelation, it was like i was experiencing a whole new flavor, i expected it to maybe be sour but to my shock it was a perfect mix. i wondered how anyone could get something remotely like this.

he smiled at my face and turned around, setting the glass next to ruthless, getting a peck on the lips in response. she stared wide eyed at her master, since when could he be so… caring.

after a few second of silence consisting of master, sorry ponos sitting at their table of inviting her to join. ruthless came over with a few ham sandwiches, one of the foods they had in the mess hall but she had not seen prior. she set one down in front of her and sat down next to ponos who smiled at her and grabbed her hand. she was still adjusting to this new master.. she would have to get used to this.

she didn't really know what to say so she just settled for a "thank you?" drawing chuckles from the others at the table.

ruthless smiled at her "the whole personality thing takes a while to get used to, doesn't it?" she asked and she nodded quickly.

ponos smiled "relax, right now you're perfectly fine, just imagine you're eating lunch with another initiate or something we won't bite, though i do have to agree it's kind of awkward." he chuckled at the last part.

"so.. how does this whole personality thing work?" she asked him.

he smiled, "well, chaos, is who i am right now, calm relaxed, just… carefree i guess. as you may have guessed order is the exact opposite, he is the one you see at meetings" he explained "and void is a mix of both" he said, to her confusion, she didn't know how two opposites could make one thing, it would cause a rift in the universe… a void.. he smiled at her once she realised why it was named that.

ruthless spoke up "i'm fine with it but just some advice _you _do _not _want to be near void, he won't hurt his subordinates immediately but he will kill anyone at the slightest annoyance… except me apparently." she finished.

he stood and smiled "well, unfortunately i have to speak to our lords about some things. would you do the honors, dear" he asked, turning towards ruthless. she nodded and tapped his back once. he flipped his hood up, nodded to her and gave ruthless a quick kiss before walking out of the room.

ponos could hear ruthless attempting to make small talk with his great, great, great, granddaughter once removed, times twenty or something like that.

he walked through the endless hallways of his HQ and soon found himself in the room of the primordials and quickly sank to one knee.

the presence of chronus and oranous entered his mind and he bowed his head lower.

"ponos" chronous spoke.

oranous decided to speak up "you know of your mission yes, it is best you take his spawn with you" he informed the man kneeling

"yes my lord, that would be most wise," he noted.

"very well, go now, you will not fail us." chronous noted

with a simple "thank you my lords" he was gone.

he strode down the halls, calling his lieutenant to the meeting room. when he got there he saw angel looking around confused at why there wasn't anyone else there.

when he arrived he bowed "master" he spoke

he nodded, dismissing him "we need to speak to him. i know you did not feel much ill will towards _him_ but it was loyalty to me that kept you from outright protesting. if he complies then we will have no problem, he and iapetus may assist each other and if he does not comply, which i find unlikely he will only be held as a forced guest." he said and angel felt a weight he didn't know he was holding until it was lifted off of him as he said those words.

"i am eternally grateful master do you wish to shadow travel?" angel inquired. with a nod as a response they were off.

seconds later they were standing in front of an obsidian throne with a god of the dead looking very panicked while persephone was sitting next to him.

he nodded to angel to begin, this was his father's court.

angel stepped forward. "hades" he addressed.

hades scowled "what business do you have here ponos?" hades asked.

angel turned to ponos asking a silent question. he nodded in response.

"we wish to negotiate a…. treaty of sorts. would you come to our base?" inquired angel.

hades scowled "what is there to negotiate? you said you would protect the earth and i am the practical god of it!" hades proclaimed.

ponos decided to start speaking up "exactly hades, we protect the earth, keeping the olympians in power only hurts the earth, we ask you again hades, do you wish to negotiate?"

hades seemed to ponder it for a moment before he broke in to a wide grin "yes, let us negotiate."

angel smirked but persephone would have none of it. "hades i will _not _allow my mother, however annoying she is, be harmed!"

hades frowned but i had this covered "you let your own wife control you? how low has the god of the underworld gotten" i said but mockery was clear in my voice. he wanted to get on our good side so attacking us was out of the equation, therefore he had no option but to tell off his wife in front of us.

he turned red for a moment before turning to persephone seething "you will do as i say! behave or i will force feed you more pomegranates!" hades threatened.

persephone got up, her face red with anger "you wouldn't dare!" she shouted

he glared back at her, standing up now "i would" he said evenly.

i cleared my throat at the entrance of the room "if you are done being controlled by your wife you may come back to our base to negotiate the terms." i said, motioning to get next to nico.

he walked over and as persephone was about to flash somewhere to hide i nodded to angel, who summoned a hellhound which bit her leg, making her give a cry in pain. the dog the size of a house immediately came over with persephone hanging out of it's mouth, setting her down by my feet and bowing, before shadow traveling away. i smirked and picked her up by the arm. "my, my what do we have here? i think a few people i work with would like to _acquaint _with you" i said, my voice oozing with sadistic satisfaction.

hades furrowed his eyebrows "you cannot take her out of the underworld for another few months" hades mentioned, to which i grinned savagely.

"seriously, we are hell-bent on making gods fade and you think a _fucking fruit can stop me" _he asked looking at hades amused.

hades looked down, never thought i'd see the lord of the underworld sheepish.

i smirked "angel now." with a nod we were out of the underworld. when we were able to see again we were in the office section of my room, it just had two chairs on either side of the desk, i decided to summon one up on the side for angel to sit in. behind us was a mist image of one of the kingdoms of america, making it so he wouldn't know we were underground, also making him think we were near former california.

i threw the goddess of spring down on the desk before magically holding her in place, then sat down, next to the struggling goddess. he leaned forward in his seat "so, hades you already know that you will share the underworld with iaepetus right?" he asked hades. he gave a dull nod, he did not like losing his domain but he didn't see a way around this. "we have decided to add alcyoneus to that list, however this will come with benefits, you may bless each other to have more control over the dead, as well as you may choose where to put any soul if you wish, any _mortal _soul that is, if it is a half blood or even a clear sighted mortal then the judges will take over, we cannot have you sending someone to the fields just because of a grudge, which you are famous for" he said and to angels utter shock he just nodded.

"so, i presume you are working with gaea? i should have guessed." he pointed out.

he raised an eyebrow "yes we are working with gaea." he confirmed.

hades nodded " so i'm assuming your plan is to release the giants as soon as the war is over?" hades questioned.

ponos grinned "actually, we'll be invited to the party on olympus for their 'glorious' victory over the titans, then my wish, which i ill have them all swear on the styx to complete, will be to allow all of my subordinates on olympus, that is when we attack, killing the drunken gods when they are partying." he announced and sat back in his chair.

hades looked intrigued "and why do you need me for any of this?" he asked.

"many reasons actually. first off you would be another half of a problem, not only would we have to destroy olympus but we would have to kill you, which would be just as hard, but we wouldn't have people on the inside. also you are one of the few major gods that are respectable. plus, my lieutenant favors you." he mentioned.

hades furrowed his eyebrows "ok, but why does your lieutenant favor me?" he interrogated. he nodded to angel who held out his hand

"nice to meet you, nico di' angelo" he introduced, and hades went wide eyed "nico! how!" he spluttered. for him i took off his hood, revealing his face and making hades pass out.

with a swipe of his hand he teleported hades away and stood up.

he looked at angel "go, i had grace cover sword training while you were gone, relieve her of her duties." he commanded. with a bow he walked out of the room.

he sighed, muttering about stupid underworld deities and their children, he needed stress reliever, and he knew exactly where to get that.


	5. The Great Sleep

ponos woke up feeling tired and he wondered why. if he recalled he got finished with everything about midnight last night, it was five am but he didn't need much sleep anyways. five hours would be plenty. looking down on his chest he saw raven black hair sprawled across his chest.

below that was the naked form of possibly the most beautiful woman in the world. he realised that his _lower regions _were warmer than usual and gave a slight grin. so _that's _why he was so tired. he played with her hair for about a half hour, just looking at the beauty beneath him. her eyelids fluttered open and when she noticed where she was she furrowed deeper in to percy's chest. she looked up and kissed him.

they continued on like that for a few more minutes until she broke the kiss. before he could object she put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "i am going to make you breakfast" she said, looking at him as if he was a naughty dog. he grinned and pulled her up for a quick kiss before breaking away.

"i already had a late night snack, besides, you'd be better for breakfast." he commented and she blushed a deep shade of crimson and giggled. this was the side of her that could only be brought out by her master.

she made to get up but was quickly pulled down. he pulled her so his mouth was millimeters from her ear and she shivered. "did i ever mention how much i loved you" he whispered and she shivered again. finally being persuaded she would have a small snack before breakfast.

*5 days later* ponos grinned, he had walked out of his room to see his love making breakfast. he couldn't decide what she was making though because it smelled like sausages, bacon, pancakes, waffles and eggs all in one. he thought she might be doing all of it.

he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. she didn't seem deterred by this but smiled up at him "tomorrow is the party on olympus, you know what that means" she said, turning around and putting a hand on my chest. i kissed her softly and grinned.

"yes, and in two days, we claim our thrones" i said, almost giddy with anticipation. she smirked

"now, you have lots of planning to do, leave me to finish breakfast, get ready and when you're done eating go" she instructed. i had a goofy grin on my face as i kissed her, before turning around to do as ordered.

*next day, 4 P.M.*

zeus had just finished droning on about the bravery of the gods, what he didn't say is how they were almost completely drained after their fight with typhon, so a spell such as, lets say an unconsciousness spell from a primordial would affect them.

he had called people up for gifts, there were soldiers all over olympus, some mortal some gods. he had already gotten most minor gods on his side. such as phobos and deimos, nemesis, hebe, hypnos, morpheus, etc. there were still some gods less than a millennia old that wouldn't help him though.

zeus had called him up on behalf of the forgotten, his soldiers formed an honor guard for him as he walked down the aisle.

he stared zeus down "if you swear on the styx to grant it, then i will" he said.

zeus scoffed, and in all his might swore on the styx for the council, that they would grant it. in all of his might he forgot to add in any conditions. "very well then." he said "i wish for all of the council. stare in to my eyes" he commanded, there were some murmurs of confusion, but they did as asked, he pulled down his hood a fraction, just enough to not reveal his face to those behind him, but enough for the gods to see him.

almost everyone outside of those on his side gave out cries when the gods slumped on their thrones, all but aphrodite, who skipped up to him and gave him a hug "thank you master!" she exclaimed, sounding more like a schoolgirl than a goddess.

he gently removed her from his arm, turning back to the shocked crowd, smirking. some of his vanguard were already picking up the bodies and removing them from the room. as he turned around giants seemed to come from every alley way, people in black cloaks seemed to melt out of the shadows, iapetus, perses and coeus strolled down the walkway. the soldiers of olympus were surrounded "soldiers of _olympus_!" he spat, his voice echoing off of the silent walls of the palace "put down your arms and you will be spared from fading, you have no chance, many of you, minor gods, stand no chance against us, we have an army of giants, around half of the so-called _minor _gods, and three titans, put down your weapons so you may receive a trial!" he bellowed.

one soldier, apparently arrogant spoke up "what for! i have done no crimes! i am a god! i will not be treated this way!" he screeched.

he scowled waving his hand, making the god get rocked in to a wall and fall unconscious. "exactly, you are all _gods_! _puny, _gods, there are many powers greater than you, many of which are surrounding you right now! learn from the fools arrogance, put down your weapons, or you will face fading!" he said.

about half of the gods moved, forming a guard around him, his allies, about half of the remaining group dropped their weapons, surrendering, and walked out in to the waiting forgotten army, to be detained. this left around 80 gods left, which by themselves, would be enough to level a city each. but with him here they were almost no problem. he simply held his hand up, and all of the giants surged towards their banes. within the minute every god was tied up. he nodded "now, we march to the demigod camp!" he announced, earning a ear-deafening roar from his soldiers.

*thirty minutes later*

i stood watching the demigods, hauled away in chains, they would get a trial, just like the _gods_. out of the corner of my eye i saw iapetus walk up to me, giving a bow and a master in acknowledgement. "we have detained all of the demigods" iapetus announced.

i looked over him, looking for any signs of nervousness, or weakness and found it, his eyes were darting around, they would not be noticed to the untrained eye, but when you are planning to be a leader, spotting, eliminating and hiding weaknesses are primary skills. "re-comb the area and leave at least one giant behind along with at least one legion of dracaena, kelli's squad" he commanded, iapetus gave a worried yes master, bowing and walking off to do as ordered.

he noticed many of the demigods sending him glares, and others dejectedly looking at the ground. he smirked, remembering his orders, though he had thousands upon thousands of monsters at his beck and call he preferred handling most things with his vanguard, or his forgotten legion as he liked to call it. his orders were to target out those that showed no resistance, and bring them to a separate cell. they would be twisted to his cause easily, not that most people weren't, most just needed promises of power, or women, both of which he could offer. however demigods were weak, and annoying, if one wanted too much power, more like _any _power, he could simply get rid of them, most were too jelly backed though (is that even a term?) he was grinning just thinking about how close his goal was, with the power of every god in the _entire _pantheon, as well as _every _titan, and nearly every monster, he might just have enough power to raise a sliver of their conscious, yes they were _that _powerful, it would take two full-blown primordials to raise a sliver of _one _of them.

so no, he actually at the moment, had almost no possibility of raising one of them, however given a few years… the primordials would inhabit the bodies of the demigods, they would gain the power of about one olympian a day, a big three anyway, they couldn't gain anymore at a time or else it would burn up their bodies. to say the least, once chaos and order inhabited his body he would almost never stop gaining energy, and it would take a few millennia for the primordials, then they would be at about 50%, making them more primordial than human, thus able to gain almost all of their energy at once, not literally, maybe it would take a few years, but they would gain almost the entire pantheon every day or so. he had looked in to the myths on primordials and saw how much everyone underestimated them. they were literally _everything._ chaos alone made up every piece of matter the universe had to offer, and more, in the universe ponos couldn't imagine earth being the only creation. look around you, every piece of little bit of darkness or shadow? that's erebus, everything else is aether, so those two primordials alone have almost unlimited capability.

everything around you, everything in all of the atmosphere and below it is gaea. oranous is everything that personifies good, heaven, loyalty, etc. tartarus is the opposite, hell, hate etc.

nyx is everything whenever it's night, hemera day. every nanosecond and even more minute details that passes is cronus, every minor thing, even the next word on the screen that you read, and also the fact that you're wondering if i broke the 4th wall, and me typing yes i did, is anake. every emotion and thought you've ever had is either akhlys, eros, tartarus, or oranous. every liquid in the air or in any water is pontus. _that _is how powerful they are.

most underestimated them due to gaea never truly waking, she wasn't asleep, she was _faded. _most primordials, however leave a miniscule amount of their essence behind, like gaea's to raise the giants, tartarus to guard his domain, oranous to greet constellations, akhlys and nyx to guard the house of night and aether and hemera to command armies of light, erebus joined his wife in her palace. eros was reborn as the son of ares and aphrodite, both technically being primordials, aphrodite spawned of oranous' genitals and ares the embodiment of war. he _did _however decide to obliterate ares, he was despicable, so was aphrodite but she was already spoken for, oranous not wanting his genitals to fade.

he looked over the valley and commanded the dracaena to leave it mostly how it was, take all of their weapons and such but leave the rest untouched, if any demigod was sent on a quest or happened to be out of camp they would come back, right in to their clutches. he smirked, he had heard that some of his very faithful 'friends' had been some of the gods in the rebellion that gave up almost immediately. he could literally feel the excitement of void from inside him at the prospect of finally getting revenge.

that brought him to his next topic, he was actually starting to be able to change aspect upon will, instead of having his achilles spot pressed he could manipulate it himself. however the present person would have to change it, order didn't much care and often relinquished control when in private or battle (which wasn't common to the point of not happening) chaos, even though not having a care in the world he knew that when in front of his subjects he needed to be in order. void was something that only lusted for pleasure, power and sadistic satisfaction though had an amount of self control, enough to switch in the right times.

as i watched the last demigod get dragged off with a satisfied grin i followed up the rear. i decided against it and simply waited until they went over the next hill until teleporting away. (remember he was given a miniscule amount of power from chaos and order)

he arrived in his bedroom in their HQ. he walked down the halls, everything was startlingly quiet, seeing as how most people were out at camp half-blood. deciding what to do quickly he took a sharp left and in to the dungeons. these dungeons weren't like most. well ok, they were the cliche rats and mold but this one didn't have separate rooms, only two sides of the hallway, where each deity had the special handcuffs on, but these were more restricting. there was a monster guard at every five feet.

he grinned, and after a moment of concentration he was filled with the urge to suddenly rip the hearts from his enemies body. the cells were going on for miles and miles but order was organised. so he organised it on who he wanted to torture first. on the left side at the very front it went _herk_. the name left a sour taste in his mouth. _her_, grover, clarisse, will, stolls, kronos, atlas, hyperion. (he had those added for those around him, apparently his girlfriend was pissed off that hyperion called himself a titan of her domain and krios and atlas for obvious reasons.) next were the hunters, looking as vulnerable as possible.

"is it true?" came a whisper from _her_. as he opened up the door to the cell, relishing the case of vulnerability those before him were in.

he grinned maliciously and chuckled, a sadistic laugh. "hmmm. well, if what you're asking is what i think it is then no." he said.

"then you're not per-" she was cut off by a whip across her face, that he just happened to have on the wall.

he chuckled mockingly "don't you understand little girl? perseus died years ago, i am what remains and for you." he said, suddenly turning towards kronos. "we wouldn't be giving out secrets would we?" he asked, grinning sadistically at the whimpering titan.

he heard a snarl from a few yards down "we cannot be kept forever, and when we break out olympians and titans will be together, you will not stop us!" artemis challenged.

he smirked and walked over to her, cupping her chin in his hand and forcing it up. he elicited growls from the hunt and a glare from artemis. "you know someone already wants you, too bad i can't touch you" he said, looking at her hungrily. "oh and before you go on a tirade it's a female, in fact my lieutenant, still feels she owes you something, can't fathom why" i muttered under my breath.

he looked at her sadistically "you wouldn't know anyone that fits this description do you? their code name is huntress, they feel they owe you and have undying loyalty to you, and we only got because we have someone with a talent in constellations." he mocked and her eyes got wide

"sh- she wouldn't - she couldn't, that's not possible!" she screamed and her hunters eyes went wide at their mistress freaking out but 3 of the hunters understood and started sobbing. sobbing that their sister was a supposed traitor.

"oh, i don't get why you're crying you don't get punishment. in fact." he smirked, moving away and letting her head fall. "you will get power unimaginable, you don't have to keep that silly maiden oath, of course we won't force you to get rid of it but we can give you power, the silly cursed river will no longer affect you. you will no longer lead the hunt, lady fate, anake herself will, or should i say her replacement, the new primordial of fate zoe nightshade." he declared, smirking at their disbelieving faces.

"echidna!" he barked out, causing the mother of all monsters to slither on to the room and give a deep bow "yessss my lord?"

"have fun with the playthings, leave the little girls alone though" he added as an afterthought. she scowled, because she hated them above all else, but she wouldn't deny an order from the person at the highest place in the universe right now.

he smirked and moved to the front where _she _was. he took out a red-hot knife and moved towards them, grinning.

*next day, ceremony*

ponos had just finished his speech *i'm not good with speeches so i'll just skip it.* and the primordials were taking their thrones, the convergence would require them to be asleep, lest they go through great pain, unfortunately for ponos he couldn't be asleep lest it take millions of years for him to get up, be it as it may he would have to force the memories into him while awake, at a faster pace and deal with pure agony for a while. he stepped down from the pedestals and watched as all of them crawled in to the caskets, with all of the energy from the gods he was able to raise, eros, akhlys, ourea(he cancelled out himself, being primordial of mountains _and _valleys.) nesoi and hydros. nesoi, hydros and ourea weren't as powerful but still able to go 10 on one with typhon at full power, easy. he watched as they all climbed into their caskets, ruthless sending him a glance before sinking in.

ponos turned around, inwardly sighing. he turned around to explain how he would carry out their will for years until they awoke, likely in a few centuries. as everyone left for the party he noticed artemis was still left, just slumped down in her chair at the prospect new era.

he walked over to her, getting a few glares but none attempted to stop him, he had the power of more than an entire pantheon and he was feeling _great_. he stood in front of her "i expected nothing less" he said, and looked down at her.

she was glaring up at him but there was a subtle curiosity there. "you gods, you just want power, so, i can give you power" he mentioned and she almost subtly perked up. "swear an oath, swear loyalty to me and i will give you more power than you fathom" he said and she seemed to be persuaded but would not show it until i gave a better reason.

he changed to void, who could be quite… persuasive, and leaned in, putting his fingers under her chin he moved his mouth to it was less than a centimeter from her ear. "you may serve directly under zoe, once she awakes anyway, which i must admit being the eldest she will take longer, however until then you will have free will.. think of it this way, it is still the hunt but you are being replaced with someone older and more mature, i am zeus zoe replaces you, understand? plus, did i mention you don't have to take that silly maiden oath seriously anymore? i could… assist you in abolishing it." he whispered directly into her ear and she was shivering so much you would've thought she was in a freezer.

she pursed her lips as he leaned back, releasing her.

"girls take a vote" she commanded and the majority of the hunters looked baffled but complied, they huddled in a group to discuss and after minutes of the hunters looking like they were in a civil war pheobe stepped forward "who is our mistress?" she asked and he smirked.

"zoe nightshade" he said and it looked like a few shocked hunters moved to the 'go with him' side.

it was more younger/ older hunters than anything though.

finally someone he remembered as atlanta from the prisoner records stepped forwards. "and what if we refused?" she asked, clearly hoping to persuade more hunters to join them.

"you've seen what i've been doing to the blond goddess? that to a lesser extent, and i might want to add echidna hates you all _quite _a bit. you would do that until your mistress wakes up, then you'd be her slave, seeing as how she favors the hunt i'm pretty sure it's not that bad." he said.

she nodded and went back where nearly everyone seemed to switch sides, until after a while the few rebels relented.

"we agree" pheobe, the lieutenant spoke up.

he nodded "very well, swear an oath of loyalty to lady anake, or zoe, whichever you prefer and i will provide you with things to start." he said, in a go on gesture. much to his amusement not a single one swore an oath of loyalty to him, under new leadership but the same hunt.

he turned towards artemis "i am assuming she would want to make the goddess of the hunt the lieutenant of it, unless given a specific order at any time you are free to do as you wish" he said, waving her off. she was about to speak up but he waved his hand, smirking and artemis felt such intense power that she nearly passed out. she felt like she could beat typhon and then some.

"that, artemis, is my power, barely a fraction of it but still enough to take down every olympian in minutes." he spoke, grinning. "oh, and artemis, don't kill too many monsters that would eventually serve to make angel mad, once your mistress wakes up, i'd give it three centuries, she will be able to protect you, until then…. good luck." he said, suddenly disappearing but immediately after he left she heard his whispering voice 'i'm still open for that offer' he spoke, making her shiver and slightly blush.

"milady, are you ok?" asked pheobe

she nodded hastily "just a little startled is all" she replied.

void smirked as he looked down at the party where women were being traded like trading cards (it was still bc's so women were seen as property, obviously i personally don't support that for those of you who are too dense to figure that out.)

he saw a few of his recruits managing to get drunk out of their minds. he took a sip of the olympian vodka in his hand while he was leaning on the railing. while he hated anything to do with the fallen city olympian alcohol was the strongest they had. he didn't exactly order a party he just took olympus, put his soldiers in it and said 'enjoy'

a few children of apollo (though they had relinquished all ties to olympus they didn't sacrifice their powers) had managed to set up a dj station and the few children of dionysus they had were setting up a bar.

he was observing all of this when his mind slipped into it's automatic sequence of battle strategies. he was in the middle of subduing the giants when he realised that given a large enough force this would be the perfect situation to attack.

he sighed, focusing, and eventually changing in to order after a few minutes of concentration, (his mind was muddled from the vodka) and started going on patrol on the outskirts of the city.

him, walking down the streets with jeans that clung to his form with a matching muscle shirt and a black cloak (though they didn't know the 'futuristic clothes', he had insisted that at least his lieutenants wear something similar.) he would look like a drunk man coming from a pub, but he was anything but. order, though having a good liter of olympian vodka he wasn't even stumbling, and was walking in a perfectly straight line on the outskirts of olympus. he looked around him with keen eyes, seeing a balcony and taking a detour.

he leaned heavily on the railing of the balcony, bottle in hand as he took a sip, relishing the substance as it slid down his throat.

he sighed contentedly when he sensed another presence behind him, but he recognised that aura, though much stronger now, he let her approach.

he saw a flash of silver and two hands connecting with the railing he was heavily leaning on.

"... _my lord_" artemis got out reluctantly.

he stared at her, deciding to let it slip he took another sip of vodka. "i'm assuming the occupants of the party were not welcoming?" he guessed, tossing his now empty bottle of vodka off of the balcony into the bustling city below them.

artemis' eyes widened, not bothering to answer she turned to him "you're drunk aren't you? you could've killed a mortal!" she exclaimed

he sent her a dirty look, eventually shrugging, "do i look like i care?" he asked.

she scowled and smacked him upside the head."this isn't you!" she exclaimed, before she felt a force push her with irresistible force.

she felt herself being pushed until she flipped over a railing. ponos made no attempt to stop her from falling as she flashed onto the balcony only to find her neck in a death grip.

she was clawing at her neck, attempting to get some air into her lungs until she felt unconsciousness taking hold of her.

ponos scowled and dropped her, he stole the majority of her power while choking her, and about ¼ of her power permanently. he sighed and decided to visit the cells.

walking down her observed the cyclops that were in the center playing a card game. this time he went to the right side of the prison where the demigods that were looking hopeless were. he unlocked the door and stepped in, seeing the faces of his captives snapping up. he pulled in a chair from outside and locked the door, sitting down in the chair.

he leaned forward, his captives breaths were held, as if their lives depended on what he said. "no shit, no beating around the bush, i am willing to offer you all a place in my ranks, eventually, swear an oath of loyalty on the name of chaos and you may leave, i will direct you to our headquarters where you will train. all of you that wish for this move in front of me, the rest of you will be moved to the other cell." he clarified.

every god demigod and spirit in the room moved and kneeled in front of him. he nodded and telepathically told them all the words. they all said it at once, making an echo of chants, catching the attention of the rest of the prison. he swiped his hand when they were done, teleporting them with some directions on what to do. swearing an oath of loyalty to him made them physically incapable of disobeying an order from him.

he smirked and moved over to the other side, switching to void. (*torture scene, not too bad but don't like don't read) he smiled while heading to the satyr he once considered a friend. the satyr started sniffling and whimpering, looking at annabeth and his new best friend, herk, screaming in the mere presence of the beast.

ponos grinned and licked his lips, savoring the very fact that this was happening, he had this _disgrace of an animal_ kneeling before him whimpering and crying. in his hand was a new torture he was working on, though not very creative. he took a burning knife, making intricate designs on the satyr that depicted many of their adventures together, kind of ironic if you ask him.

he was relishing in the screams of the satyr when he pulled out a bottle, a mix of gasoline and salt, he poured it all over the satyr, in the cuts and on his fur. he grinned as he took out a lighter and tossed it on him, he just stood there, watching the satyr burn and relishing in his screams.

he lazily checked his watch, seeing that it was 4 am, he sighed, he needed to turn to order, he had some business he needed to take care of.

he lazily walked out of the cell, locking it behind him. he focused for a few minutes once alone, before his mind was cleared of everything but duty. he teleported himself to his quarters and quickly stripping off his top and climbing into bed.

he bit his lip, finding himself yearning for his better half to return, one of the few times order could show emotions. he sighed, and after a bit of concentrating he was relaxed and carefree, but even his carefree aspect could not bring himself to not care about her missing from his bed. he sighed and closed his eyes for the next day.

when he awoke he noticed a few primary differences from normal mornings. first is that he was feeling cold and lost like there was a missing warmth in his bed and in him. next was the raging headache that was threatening to split his head last was the lack of weight and raven hair on his bare chest. he sighed, putting his hands on his face, and leaning up, rolling out of bed and nimbly landing on his feet. (not that it takes much skill to stay standing when rolling out of bed anyway)

he walked over to his dresser got dressed in his normal attire, took a quick shower then moved to make breakfast. after he was done with breakfast he moved through the base, looking like he had a purpose, but really he had nowhere to go, the next in the food chain would be training recruits, and everyone he considered to resemble a friend was sleeping. he sighed and concentrated on letting go of his hold on the body, letting a random aspect of his to be picked. if it was chaos he would most likely decide to go into the city, void would torture his inmates.

when he opened his eyes hearing the screams of clarisse as he dug out her eyes sounded pretty good about now.

it was about noon and void was getting a little bored of torturing his old friends. travis and connor were castrated via hammer and he was currently retracing wills old scars with a knife coated in saltwater. he sighed and relinquished control to chaos aspect, who immediately warped to the town square.

he spent the remainder of the day drifting around the city, familiarising himself with things. every temple to the gods he passed he scowled and was tempted to crush it. if he was order or void the town would've been in ruins by now.

he sighed and entered 'dan's bar' he had no idea who dan was, nor did he care, he just wanted a drink. he sighed, ordering a vodka, it turns out with dionysus here this soon this time around that they had alcoholic beverages, including vodka. he got his drink and moved to the corner for some solitude.

he sat back, taking in the room. in several places he noticed that men were floating around, some drinking with friends, others looking drunk out of their minds.

he sighed as he noticed some drunken soldiers walking over to him. there were three, all in standard greek battle armor minus the helms. they sat down around him, one made a grab for his vodka but he grabbed it away and kicked him off of his chair, drawing a crowd.

the soldiers were staring at him wide eyed before they got grins. the one on the floor lunged up at him, causing him to lash out his foot and kick him in the face. before the others could react he threw his vodka bottle at the one on the right and pulled the one on the left across the table by his armor. once he tumbled down he stomped on his face, imploding his skull and killing him instantly. the one he kicked in the face stood up staggering and threw a lazy punch at him. he stopped his hand and crushed it, eliciting a yelp, then proceeded to twist his arm 360 degrees, dislocating it and tearing some of his skin. he pushed the guard to the wall on his right, kneeing him several times consecutively in the balls before shoving him to the ground and stomping on his chest, forcing his ribs into his lungs for a slow death.

the last one, unconscious from the bottle was held up and got his neck crushed quickly. when he noticed the customers glaring at him and beginning to run at him he roared, sending a pulse of purple energy outward. that's when he noticed that he had changed to void mid battle, order's energy was white, chaos' black. the citizens were looking at him with their mouths agape, he made a swiping motion with his hand, snapping the necks of those who attacked him, and walked out of the bar.

as he left the bar, most likely closing now, he sensed someone going to the 'throne room'. this was basically the meeting room minus the table with thrones for his lieutenants or generals. he teleported to his throne, immediately switching to order faster than if he had not been pressed.

he sat on his throne, it was not like an olympians throne where it was giant and he was above average in height. if he were to grow to his natural size he would no doubt go past skyscrapers, and every mountain, hell if you stacked every building in new york on top of each other you couldn't reach his height. it's a demonstration of how much power you have, _titans_ were buildings. his chair was simply elevated with steps leading up to it, to the point where it was about six feet off the ground.

looking to the entrance, trying to make himself look like he was expecting her for the last half hour and she was late (keeping your subjects weary was important!) clopped/clanked in kelli, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there. "my lord" she hissed, sinking to a deep bow.

"rise" i commanded simply and she did "speak" i ordered.

"my lord, near 100 demigods attacked my forces, i managed to escape but they destroyed us, by the time we were defeated though there were only about 60 left my lord" she said, looking terrified out of her mind as i seethed, she sunk into a low bow again.

"i trusted you with a legion of dracaena and i get FORTY DEMIGODS KILLED?!" i roared making her cower. "get out of my sight, if i see you again you will never see the light of day" i threatened.

she hurriedly obliged, leaving the throne room with me by myself in it. i growled, i needed to punish the damn empousa but at the moment something more important was happening. i sighed and considered the scenario. the campers would have most likely retaken camp, there were no nymphs or nature spirits to serve them though, so i'll give it a few months before they die off. growling i called in my general. i waited for several moments until i saw the form of coeus bow in front of me, not whimpering, just acknowledging his leader and master. he had always liked coeus, it was impossible not to, he realised that whether he prospered or lived in tartarus depended on a simple sentence out of me, yet wasn't afraid of me, as if he knew i wouldn't hurt him unless given a reason i deemed suitable.

i nodded to him, acknowledging his presence. "my general, there is a group of 60 demigods that must have ran, they are fortifying the camp as we speak, i am assuming i can trust you with the rest?" i asked, he nodded, bowing again and turning on his heel to walk out.

as i saw the retreating form of coeus walking out the door i stood up, but then sensed another presence coming to the throne room, this was going to be a long day.

**(starting now there will be constant time skips, years at a time) **

*120 years later*

ponos (he had gotten used to that name now, nobody actually knew his name, so he had gone centuries as ponos) was ecstatic, he had just felt a massive surge of power, power worthy of _primordials._ he knew this power was nesoi, ourea and hydros, they were all born at the same times, hydros being son of pontus and thalassa and ourea and nesoi being children of gaea (ourea with tartarus, nesoi with pontus.) so he made his way to the room he often went, just to stare at _her _face, that was another thing that had happened over the years, he started doubting her feelings, he knew they _were _real, but she was a _primordial _now, the time they spent together was a blink of an eye, and deities were known for their weird relationships, she probably wouldn't even consider him on the level of friend, and those feelings increased every day.

he walked into the room to see three coffins empty, the occupants nowhere to be seen, most likely to check on their domains. he sighed, he had meant to talk to them as soon as they woke up.

he turned around and walked out of the room, he would talk to them later, he would make sure of that.

*timeskip 180 years*

sasha (she had resigned to calling herself her mortal name, seeing as how aether was male,) was kind of freaked out by the gender switch, she thought as she lifted up and tossed aside the roof of her see-through coffin easily. she actually had an… attraction to females now, just as much as males, despite the time difference between the two it was nature, not time, that made you desire. as she considered her attractions and hopped out of her coffin with ease at the same time, and realised something. _attractions. _did the thing her and ponos- no percy- mean anything anymore? it was less than the blink of an eye for her, but she reminded herself he was younger, but still old enough that it was barely anything, plus, he had almost certainly found someone else, and three centuries together… she would be surprised if they weren't married. plus even if they were dating, he would have forgotten about her, just a past fling.

she felt herself nearly coming to tears at the thought but steeled herself. she looked to her right to find her twin sister, hemera, climbing out of the coffin. the changes had affected their appearances, she didn't know how her's was changed but she could sense that it was. before she could say anything to her now, older (by a few years, sasha was seventeen at the time, but 3 years doesn't even really matter.) sister the doors opened, he walked in and bowed to them. "my ladies" he acknowledged.

hemera, or gracy, whichever you prefer, smirked "i will never get used to that,i am still in your eternal service my lord, my eternal service is still yours" she said and sasha voiced 'mine as well.'

he nodded "this way then" he said, moving towards where she assumed the throne room was.

she watched his retreating form with teary eyes, and felt a hand on her shoulder, and hemera to her right. "you loved him didn't you?" she asked her, resulting in her nodding shakily.

she sighed, and tugged on her arm.

when they got to the new and improved throne room she was shocked, no longer did she sit below her master, like she should have, her and her sisters thrones were on either side of his, on the same level. they both walked up the steps to their thrones and sat down, feeling a rush of power they hadn't felt since the primordial era enter them. before she could say anything her sister spoke up "my lord i would like to check on my lieutenant, do you mind?" she asked, and he gave her a dull nod giving her permission.

she stood from her throne and made for an exit, hoping to avoid the conversation that she would most likely end up letting anger and heartbreak take over. "wait" he called, in a non-orderly tone. it didn't seem carefree or sadistic either, it just seemed, normal.

he walked up to her and she felt like a statue, standing still.

he pulled down his hood and she found herself mesmerised by his green eyes, but forced herself to snap out of it, and her anger suddenly took over, like she knew it would. she snapped at him "why do you take down your hood? none of your normal subjects can see your face so why me?" she snapped at him, and his eyes turned purple, something she found shocking, but she found herself falling as much in love with him just as much as his sea-green ones. his very presence made her want to pillage her enemies, force people to murder their own families, torture those around her to the point of insanity and she felt immense lust. and as horrible as it sounded it sounded _great _right now, though she feels that if it were anyone else in this aura they would be on the other end of those emotions, yet she wondered why she wasn't.

he stepped closer to her and grabbed her arms, making her squeal, she tried to flare her aura and blast him back, with her power that was equivalent to that of typhon right now, but his aura overpowered her, making her feel all of those forbidden desires again. "you know you aren't a normal subject!" he snapped back. he growled, suddenly getting close to her ear, and she found herself aroused immensely, though she felt that if it was anyone else they would be trembling. he suddenly switched so both of her arms were pinned down by one hand and cupped her chin with his hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes. what she saw in it made her aroused even more, she found that it was full of lust, for her, and she, being a primordial, respected whenever someone could overpower her, to say the least, she was _turned on_.

"you are, and always will be mine" he growled, his breath brushing her lips. "i don't care if i have to tear the world apart, i _will _have you." he proclaimed, shoving her mouth into his.

she found herself shocked, was it possible he really didn't have anyone else? the thought seemed ridiculous, yet possible.

she found herself responding to the kiss, opening her mouth and he instantly ravished it, leaving no corner undiscovered and leaving her no hope of fighting back. she suddenly ripped her arms from his hand and closed them around his neck, but they both drew back at once, breathless.

she found those eyes looking down at her with lust "i always get what i want" he growled huskily, resuming the kiss.

Ponos woke up and nearly leapt with joy, below him was the sleeping form of his returned love, after _so many damn years._ he was worried that she didn't love him, but maybe she just wasn't certain.. he felt himself die inside a little at that thought, and forced in other thoughts. it _was _possible she did it purely out of lust, and his heart broke more.

he forced those thoughts out of his head, spending his time simply staring at her… so many years, and he finally had her back. not having sex for three hundred years? fucking tough. he did it though, though it did require him to restrain void from fucking the nearest slightly attractive woman. if he was going to be honest with himself, he probably wasn't going to remain faithful forever, but he would try, and felt that remaining faithful for three hundred years while she was gone would work. he also knew how sasha worked, did anyway. before hand if he asked her to she would most likely get down on her hands and knees and beg him to cheat on her, and it felt like he was taking advantage of her, but he put those thoughts aside. just three hundred more years, and they would be able to spend an eternity together…


	6. primordial bonding

ruthless was walking down a hallway with her master, to the 'nap room' as his chaos aspect had named it. today more primordials awoke, and apparently from what ponos could tell it was multiple at a time, she guessed it was nyx, and erebus, her mother and father, pontus, thalassa, gaea, tartarus, ouranos, eros, and akhlys.

they walked into the room, where they saw something that slightly surprised percy. in front of him were several of his old subordinates turned primordial, bowing.

"hello my lord" thalia greeted, and percy raised an eyebrow.

"why do you bow?" he asked the bowing primordials.

you could practically hear the grin in nico's voice "you will be, and are, our king, best to get on your good side." he explained.

percy nodded, "rise" he said, walking back towards the throne room, motioning for them to follow.

when they got there thrones rose, sasha and percy at the front, nico and thalia just to their left, darren and samantha to their right, then skipping them from right to left it was akhlys, eros, alex, thalassa, and gaea.

after a boring meeting, and no the primordials did not pay attention most of the time, but they didn't read magazines or text people or whatever, they were not immature, it simply did not concern them. after a few hours of talking about different domains, and the whole situation with the mortals, they got to an interesting topic.

he smirked "you all might want to pay attention, this is something worthwhile to listen to" he said, looking at the primordials whose eyebrows were now raised. "you know of how the house of life went into hiding and the norse were not to be seen after the 'reset' what you most likely did not know is that some of them are planning to take down olympus themselves, they think the gods are weak, and that is why they are becoming secluded, there are a few that would make good allies, not nearly as powerful as us but better as allies none the less. a few in particular, mortals anyway, would be good, such as the kane family, and magnus chase" i said to rapidly raising eyebrows. they were the personification of their domains but could not reach it when faded, it's like your body being numb.

nico leaned forward "and why would we ally with them, we should just destroy the other pantheons, they would become less of a threat" he argued.

several people, including me, rolled our eyes at this.

thalia leaned forward and sighed, putting an arm on his elbow. she kissed his cheek "but if we can find a peaceful way we'll do it, right?" she asked him like he was a naughty dog.

he grumbled under his breath about primordial girlfriends, causing many to chuckle, and me to slightly smile.

"_anyway_ as i was saying, i was thinking contacting them, perhaps sending the hunters to bring them here?" i asked, getting a few nods, agreeing with me.

i nodded "very well, samantha if you would contact the hunters about this, does anyone else have something of importance?" i asked the crowd, seeing no reaction i nodded "council dismissed" i said, causing nearly everyone but me, sasha, nico and thalia to flash out.

nico leaned back while thalia leaned forward, i swear they were like opposites, together they perfectly contrasted each other. "will we ever be like we once were?" thalia asked.

i sighed, leaning back on my throne, being comforted by my unofficial queen leaning on me.

i smiled, momentarily forgetting her question and teleporting the primordial goddess on me, eliciting a yelp.

i smiled as i held her, changing to my mixed form, something i found out in my 'solitude' i could flawlessly change aspects now, and i found a new aspect, it was a mix of all of them, just the old me, sash had completely healed me, and i was like the old me, except much more matured.

i smiled sadly at her "i don't think so, many things have changed, though that's what makes us fit to rule thalia, we give up what we want for for the good of our subjects. we may be able to spend time together but it would never be the same.." i trailed off, furrowing into of my mates hair.

i grinned "i know it must be pretty different for you and nico, has this whole fiasco affected your relationship?" i asked.

she smiled, looking at the idiot sitting next to her. "we just woke up, haven't exactly gotten to that yet, though we are right now, _right nico?" _she asked forcefully, making him pale even more and i smirked. even though he had his hood it was the point to where you could make out a shadowy outline, and could only make out a face if you knew what to look for.

"good luck" i said teasingly, causing him to glare at me before being flashed away.

i turned to the primordial on my lap "so what do you want to do?" i asked her huskily, making her look up at me after shivering.

she turned around so she was straddling me and brought her lips to mine, 10 minutes later our foreheads were touching, breathing heavily and i had my hands up her shirt, grasping her C-cups. she smirked "doing it in the throne room? that's a new one." she said mischievously.

he grinned at her "you know i don't like following rules" he said, diving in for more.

after a few minutes she pulled away, gasping for breath. "really, the king not following rules, what would your subjects say?" she joked.

he smirked at her "well they're not going to find out." he said, with a knowing smirk.

she looked at him and smiled "and what if i decide to tell them?" she asked, putting an arm on his chest.

he grinned "you won't" he said, as if it was obvious.

she raised an eyebrow "and why's that?" she asked innocently.

"because you're _mine" _he growled out, as soon as he finished the statement he ravished her, exploring the mouth that he knew so well already.

*342 days later* (don't ask me why i thought of this, it just seemed like the right thing to do.)

i sighed as i reclined on my throne, it was just after a meeting. i had told sasha i needed to talk to nico privately, and so she flashed off with thalia, it was kind of a habit to stay after meeting for us, and occasionally, as he had deemed samantha his 'little sister' stayed sometimes.

though she acted like a little sister it was kind of weird, because that would mean that he was dating his niece…. eh, technically she was his granddaughter, when he absorbed chaos that is.

she could act very responsible, but whenever she was around ponos it was like she was an entirely different person, when she was on official business she tended to be cold and authoritative, (**i'm proud i didn't have to respell that or check my spelling, bkuz swag, the sad thing about that is i just realised i have to fix the spelling of 'proud', don't ask me how i misspelled it, it's too emburrising.)**

but if she was around percy she was bubbly and happy, people were starting to say that changing aspects was hereditary, due to him claiming her as a little sister. this was brought up by eros, and the room soon erupted in laughter when chaos responded "shut up cupid"

he was brought out of his memories by nico "you wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

he smiled at his friend. not many people can say that they're friends with the god of the pit. "i was wondering if you and thalia would like to join me and sasha this friday" i explained.

he raised an eyebrow "where?" he asked.

i smiled. "take a guess" i said.

he frowned " i don't get out that much…" he trailed off.

i smirked at his stupidity, i chuckled lightly. "we were just talking about it in the 'meeting' i swear it's more of a hang out time" i commented.

he was looking surprised at the first part "really? we did?" he asked, then seemed to register the second part of what i said. "and yeah, but we get everything done before hand" he commented.

i shrugged, "true enough" i replied.

"so, what's the occasion?" he asked.

i looked at him like he was insane, then gained an evil grin "oh, nothing, just a get-together" i said innocently, too innocently. and he seemed to realise this. he didn't look convinced, but wearily nodded.

"so, where is the place." he asked.

i smirked "hestia opened up a diner called 'primordial palace'. best food on the planet, it's down by where that dan's bar that i told you about used to be" i said. i had told him of my little expedition to the bar, and he seemed greatly amused.

he nodded "time?" he asked.

i smirked "what about your brother?" i asked.

he seemed to go red in the face, not that i could see, before responding

"just tell me what time it is you idiot" he said with an exasperated sigh.

i smiled "6, oh, and since you don't get out much you probably don't know about the legends…." he trailed off.

nico raised an eyebrow "no, i don't" he said.

i looked up at him and smiled, "first off, the gods not answering their prayers, everyone stops believing in the olympians, myths are being written about us, it's kind of ironic when you think of it" i said wistfully.

nico nodded "yeah, i never got to ask that, who actually controls all of that?" he asked.

i chuckled at him "your children idiot" i said, rolling my eyes. "plus" i added as an afterthought "hecate has been given a position above your children, if only slightly. the giants and titans have formed a council of their own, where they decide on their own matters, obviously i'm not zeus so i really don't care if they decide to have their own council" i said, shrugging.

he looked slightly surprised before nodding. "see you friday?" he asked, i nodded.

he flashed off, and i went to get prepared for friday.

*2 days later*

i grinned as i walked into the room where my queen was waiting.

her eyes widened when she saw me "holy shit is chaos wearing something formal?" she asked, mock shock.

i rolled my eyes, at the moment i was in a tux, waiting for the primordial grace and primordial dumbass to get here. (**P.S. for anyone who thinks i'm bashing on nico you are wrong, i find him as one of my favorite characters, but sometimes i just like remembering the kid growing up with bianca; an idiot. seriously if i was bashing on him would i make him a former primordial king for fucks sake? i am however bashing on annabeth, i think that's clear. RANT OVER)** i smiled as i saw the two appear in front of me. i smiled at them, and we were off.

they decided to flash into the city than walk the rest of the way there, so it took about a half hour until they were seated in hestia's personal diner. i could see hestia shooting paled glances at us and basically screaming at the waiters for us to be treated like royalty. i winked at her and waved my hand, telling her it was fine.

after about an hour of making small talk and eating i decided that nico was still oblivious.

i laughed at thalia's joke, nobody noticed the fact that i wrote a note to nico, passing it under the table, and nobody knew he read it, still under the table, and nobody noticed the glare he sent me afterwards.

after walking around town for a while once we were done we flashed to our separate homes.

i grinned at her "you didn't think that i forgot did you?" he asked her.

she giggled "actually isn't that kind of stereotypical for males to forget it?" she asked him.

he grinned "yes, but i am not stereotypical, though i can't believe it, to think me and you share the same one as nico and thalia" i said, amused "oh, and by the way, nico forgot about it, i had to remind the poor guy half way through dinner" i said.

the alcohol plus the joke was just too much and she burst out laughing. once she had finished i leaned over, to her unseen eyes i was also summoning something to my hands. i pressed a short but sweet kiss to her lips, not one full of lust, but full of passion and love. i pulled back, bringing my arm up and she cooed at what was in my hands. "happy anniversary sash" i said.

**boom! yes, nico broke the number one rule in a relationship as a guy (of course other than the obvious) **_**never **_**forget the anniversary. and i actually did count out the days, and that was the exact date, i will not release the date now but know this, it's in summer. **


	7. different pantheons

i sat in the corner, much to the occupants of the rooms obliviousness, and watched the meeting unfold.

it brought a scowl to my face, hecate and coeus could only do so much. i had made a council of giants, with 4 titans leading, hecate, coeus, perses and his father. i frowned, split zeus into 4 pieces, one has common sense, another only wants destruction for everything, one wants painful death on all of their enemies and the last was snarky, but logical and you have the olympian council in giant form.

he watched the meeting play out, porphyrion was extremely unhappy about not being king and immediately shot down anyones ideas he didn't like, enceladus was more logical, trying to put his logic before all else. polybotes was quite happy with the new arrangements, the way he saw it it was either be a lieutenant for his born domain or be in tartarus, or maybe even faded, or the place that deities and non alike feared more than the pit itself, ponos' chambers. there were only tales there, only the guards lived to tell the tale, and even then the monsters had nightmares, and they were monsters, not to mention they didn't even see the torture, they would turn away as fast as possible.

alcyoneus shared his domain with iapetus and hades, and was less than happy, hades as well, yet they had a similar outlook as polybotes, but for them it was only fear keeping them in place. leon was one of the more level-headed gods, more serious yet wouldn't ever joke, hippolytus was more of a jerk than anything, he shot peoples ideas down for the fun of it. gration was a silent observer, cutting in whenever he thought necessary but not too much.

mimas was mostly secluded, not commenting on anything unless it involved his domain, thoon wasn't a part of the council, same with thoas, they had the duty of serving directly under the fates, helping with weaving life, seeing how many people there were more babies were becoming stillborn and people were dying earlier, though the fates got much more experience.

the one thing they could all agree on though was that they served their master with the utmost loyalty. it was like he had instilled loyalty to him in their very bones, something about him just inspired loyalty. this had happened when he was younger, leading to many spies admitting themselves in the war with the titans, but it grew with age, at 16 he made spies oust themselves, he was more than one and a half millennia old now, and should he request it, they would jump into tartarus.

he watched the council meeting play out, but when it ended he sent a tendril of power to porphyrion, the titans, and hippolytus.

they were shocked that they couldn't teleport out, and immediately got their weapons out. he walked out of the shadows and waved his hand, making the weapons fall to the floor.

coeus was the first to notice him and immediately bowed. when the rest saw what he was bowing to they immediately followed example.

after a minute of silence porphyrion was the first to speak. "do you request something my lord?" he asked, no malice or annoyance in his voice. even someone as arrogant as porphyrion was honored to be in his presence, he was the ruler of the universe, after all.

"i am displeased" i said simply. they were extremely nervous at this, if i wasn't happy anyone in my premises usually wouldn't have a good day. "coeus, hecate, rise" i said, they did, albeit nervously.

"have we done something to displease you milord?" hecate asked, her voice wavering.

i frowned "the others have displeased me, tell me, in what way are you better than zeus, porphyrion" he asked, unwaveringly.

the giant paled "my lord, he rapes his own sisters i-" he was cut off by a snarl.

"i do not need to hear your excuses, you think i should thank you for not raping your sisters? despite the fact every single one is more powerful than you? this is a warning, if i see the same from any one of you again then you will be removed from the council and made a slave to your separate lords, perses and iapetus, you are removed from the elders table, hecate and coeus will be the new king and queen of your court, this is final" i said.

they all bowed lower, not even bothering to look agitated.

he flashed into his quarters, immediately spotting the beauty sitting on their bed, they didn't need it, being superpowered, but it felt natural to sleep after having sex, and that's what they had the bed for. he smiled sitting next to her, pecking her on the lips.

this earned a purr from the animal on her lap. he had gotten a baby fox, the breed was unknown because it was a crossbreed. the teumessian fox, one never fated to be captured, and the hydrosean fox, hydros' sacred animal, the animal had the power of both, never being caught and with power worthy of making titans piss their pants.

the animal was the first-born of both, fated to never be defeated as well, due to the extra power.

the fox was actually his anniversary gift, this was a special one, and he decided to treat it special. anything from a necklace to power he could get for her at his request, but such an exotic pet, he couldn't simply wave a hand and get it. it showed he cared, which is why sasha loved it.

she decided to make this animal her sacred animal, and no minor primordial of the seas would stand in her way. most of the council underestimated her and her power, due to how she acted in meetings near her master. nobody payed attention that she was the most powerful, one because of her master, and two she had been the first to wake up that didn't have their power maxed out already. (tied for it at least) and they _definitely _didn't pay attention to the fact that she was a cold blooded killer underneath the attitude she put on in front of her master, she actually wasn't trying to hide anything from him, he was perfectly aware of how cold blooded she was, in fact she was trying to seduce and then kill him, though even then she knew it would be a pity for such a handsome man to die, even though she couldn't see his face. that was happening when he put a halt to her advances immediately and dragged her back to their base(this was how she was recruited). no, their master was just the one thing that could calm the beast known as ruthless. almost all of the council and below it forgot why she was named ruthless, well, they would sure as hell know if the damn sea primordial decided to attempt to take her precious Sara, short for Sarama, named after the hindu mother of all dogs.

she smiled as she looked down on the cute little fox on her lap, it looked like an arctic fox, and would be able to change size, much like a dog god, but that would come later. sacred animals and monsters were like the gods of creatures, and he was born from two of the most powerful gods, it was like getting a primordial as a pet, though much less powerful it's natural fighting prowess coupled with it's significant magical strength it was a force to be reckoned with, difficult to kill for even minor primordials.

she felt her king bury his head into her hair, leaning on her shoulder and sighed, leaning on him and closing her eyes, not stopping the stroking of her pet. he smiled "you know, i can kinda see why my life was so… confusing now." he said.

i adjusted myself to look at him curiously. "i'm on the level of primordials now, and it's extremely tempting to find a qualifying hero then make his life hell for my entertainment" he said, deadpan.

she smiled and started laughing, the prospect of _him_ making someones life hell was ironic. she felt him grin against her hair " i don't think i'll make their life hell, just hard enough to be amusing, i might work on that soon…" he mused.

she smiled up at him and hummed "our own plaything, that doesn't sound too bad" she points out innocently.

he smiles at her "and people say we're nothing alike." he said with a grin. and even though she never consciously acknowledges it any form of affection towards her makes her go crazy, when they kiss it's like the world around her is exploding into different kinds of colors.

she smirked "i think that's because they almost never see us apart, i'm getting the impression they're starting to think we're getting soft" she said with a mischievous smirk.

he grinned "well, someone with a particular… sea-smelling aura is heading to the throne room, i think we should greet our guests." he said, same mischievousness that coated her tone seconds before.

he took her hand, flipping up both of their hoods, with the fox in hand.

when they appeared in the throne room they were met with quite a few stares for the fox currently sitting on the queens lap, they could sense the aura of power that was worthy of gods even at such a young age.

this was quickly put aside as hydros entered the room, looking furious.

he bowed to pontus, before kneeling to me. (**incase you haven't guessed at this point i switched the roles of hydros and pontus) **i frowned, not liking the fact that the primordial was most likely going to be angry at the one i loved soon but told him to rise and speak none the less.

he opened his mouth to speak when he saw what my love was currently petting with a smug look on her face when he went slackjawed.

he seemed to have trouble processing what he was seeing "you- you have the child of my sacred animal" he stuttered out.

she smiled a sweet smile, but it made shivers run down everyone in the room. nearly everyone in the room felt awed at the sight. they were so used to a queen being motherly, barely having any power. they were frightened by this new side of the queen.

he turned to me "you can't allow this, it is a very powerful child" he objected.

i smiled a sinister smile at him, half tempted to go into void, "i don't see the problem with it, it was above land when it was given as a gift to her, and it was born above land, not in your domain, _and _it is her sacred animal, do you wish to argue with that?" he asked innocently.

ah, politics could be a bitch but sometimes he just loved them.

hydros seemed to be struggling with something crawling down his throat. pontus smiled, sending me a glance "if you are done wasting our time i believe me and my sister were in the middle of something" he said, waving his hand dismissively.

he looked like he wanted to say something but the entire council staring at him as if he were their favorite tv show he reconsidered and bowed deep at my feet, teleporting out.

as soon as he left nearly the entire throne room burst into laughter. they got many congratulations for their small feat before flashing out.

he held darrens eyes before he flashed out, he nodded wearily.

when everyone left he nodded to his love, and she teleported out. he smiled as he got off his throne and walked down to the floor meeting a nervous primordial of darkness. he grabbed his shoulder, making it look as if he were giving him a friendly squeeze, when he was actually crushing his entire shoulder, and it took his primordial grade bones to not break right there.

he smiled a sick smile at him, a purple aura coming off of him, and even the darkness primordial nearly whimpered, and he wasn't even trying. "so, when were you planning to tell me?" he asked.

he got no response so he leaned in, whispering in his ear. "if my little sister so much as gets a scratch on her then i will feed you to the queens new pet piece by piece, before throwing you in _my cells,_ at the very front" he said, looking the primordial in the eye.

he was nearly trembling, only his pride keeping him from going completely weak-spined at the words. before he could say anything else he was gone.

when ponos got to his quarters he leapt on his bed, next to sasha, who was currently petting her…. well, pet. he fake-pouted "i'm beginning to think you're replacing me" he complained, drawing out laughter from the light primordial.

the laughter was light and melodic, just perfectly describing her personality. well, around her master that is.

she smiled and lay down next to him, the fox curling in between them.

sasha sighed "you know, i think we missed these times as a couple" sasha said, with a cute pout at the end. it took all of his willpower not to just pinch her cheek right there.

he raised an eyebrow and grinned "you mean talking on the bed and _not _having sex?" he asked her.

she laughed again, "spot on" she replied.

he smiled "well, i think the reason is that we know each other so well, i mean seriously we've been dating like over a century and a half. i think we know each other well enough" he pointed out.

she nodded and smiled but he could tell something was wrong…. she wanted to ask something but was afraid. he frowned… he had an idea what it was but she would understand eventually.

he smiled "look at it this way, about 50 years, then your body will be enough primordial to where you can gain a pantheon a day, from then on it will only be a few centuries until you're done with power regen, and maybe a century until with every primordial and others combined to make me undergo the transformation, then we can be together for all eternity" he said with a grin.

she smiled brightly then frowned "but what if we fade?" she asked.

he frowned "i _have _been getting glimpses of memories of each primordial when we sleep, i don't know how, don't ask. anyway, from what i've seen chaos, well, actually never mind, it's like i myself have experienced it, but when i faded the first time it was because i had nothing to anchor me to the universe, i _willed _myself to fade, and the rest of the primordials soon followed, from what i've gathered is that if chaos is returned then the entire pantheon would gain strength tenfold…." he trailed off.

her eyes widened "wow… then that's extremely important" she said.

he rolled his eyes, he did not know that she was capable of having a nico moment, or an old him moment, you know, before he was recognised for his intelligence. he knew nico, if he tried, could be a genius in multiple fields, and drop the act, he did it for others amusement, which he found nice, but he only did it around those he knew well, if you see him in a meeting when something serious is happening he would send shivers down the spines of most of those in the room.

she seemed to realise what she did and blushed, punching his shoulder. he smirked at her and leaned forward, giving her a peck on the lips. "yep, and my hypothesis is that given a few centuries, if chaos doesn't return the primordials will fade again, so we _do _have a goal, of course i could just return the primordials again, but it would be a huge setback, and there's no guarantee we would ever get chaos back, plus it would put the primordials at a major state of vulnerability, so we have to gather all the energy that we can, we already have hydros, ourea, and nesoi at full power, them being awake longer than anyone else, and they don't know it but i've been sucking lots of energy from them, to the point where i'm gaining nearly an entire pantheon a day from each, they don't know but it won't affect them much, looking at their regen rate." he said.

she nodded, and buried her head in his shoulder. "you know…" she started, murmuring "we've never just… slept together, without having sex i mean, come on." she muttered, lifting up the covers and pushing them both under.

he chuckled at her idea and put his arms around her waist, burying his head in her neck, relishing the warmth that came off of her.

*2 years later*

ponos had continued to sap energy from the oblivious minor primordials, he had actually shoveled this energy into sasha, and she was _so close _to being far in enough so she could gain a pantheon a day. he was tempted to steal some energy from other primordials, but he had discovered eros had secretly returned some _very _minor primordials recently. those that were the primordials of very minor things, such as the primordial of chastity, genesis, etc.

so he had turned to them, they had gained their full power, however only had about a pantheon of power total, so he sucked about an olympian council's worth a day, it might sound like a ton, but it could only take on like 3 titans. at full power, of course.

she was so close that it would only be a day or two more, then he could start using her as another power source, then he would get nico up to half, then thalia, then he would have enough power to raise one of them, but then he would get the rest of the council in on it, and soon enough, he would start the convergence.

in the mean time he had a meeting, and the two mortal factions had been found.

he was the first to the meeting, being 7 minutes early.

he waited until all of the primordials took their seats, then artemis walked in. what surprised him is that there were children behind her, she led in an african american boy, african american girl, two american boys and one american girl.

the american girl had a streak of purple through her hair, showing she was from a _long _time in the past, ah, carter kane, he could never forget him, the boy that was eaten by a crocodile, from what the files said the brown haired girl was zia rashid, the blond boy that reminded him of jason, magnus chase. he looked at the pale boy wearing a muscle shirt, he reminded him of nico if he filled out that nicely. nico still had the skinny complexion all children of hades were known for.

artemis led them to the front like cattle, she went by one by one and forced them to kneel, some put up more resistance but they all kneeled eventually. artemis walked to the front and kneeled "you are no longer needed artemis" i said with a wave of my hand, with that she was off.

i sighed "now, please make this easy for all of us, we _didn't _want to drag you here by force, however you are fairly outdated in your news" he said.

the girl with a purple streak through her hair snorted "so you wanted to give us a news update? ever heard of hermes?" she asked him like he was stupid.

several people looked like they wanted to obliterate her to nothingness but held their tongues.

he smiled "i have more than heard of hermes girl, he is in my dungeons, we know you weren't aware that olympus has fallen, their gods nearly faded" he said with pride. when he finished saying this they all gaped at him, they most likely thought they were being brought to trial by olympus.

he smiled at them "now, i would want a peace treaty between us and your pantheons, despite that some would like to destroy your entire pantheon with a flick of their hand, some do not see it as worth the trouble" he explained.

he seemed like he was about to speak more, and nobody was going to interrupt him, when nearly everyone in the room straightened up. he smiled a sinister smile at them "i'm surprised the hunting goddess was not able to sense she was being followed. hundreds of magicians and a few hundred vikings. interesting. we have _gods and titans_, even if you have hosts your power pales in comparison to ours, host of the death god, you can feel our power no? you only scratch the surface of it but even then it makes you weak, admit you cannot win this fight" he said.

magnus glared at him "i am a viking, my people fight to the end, we will reach valhalla!" he proclaimed, a violent glint in his eyes.

i growled "not if hades claims their soul! we may have thanatos himself make sure that they get into the greek underworld, this i swear on chaos!" he growled out. magnus and walt seemed to pale at the words, as if suddenly realising how powerful they were.

walt seemed troubled "i know thanatos myself, he says it is against the ancient laws, as decreed by the fates" he said, a sort of smug look in his eyes.

he growled and stood up "do you think some second-rate pantheon can obliterate the olympians? we are the _primordials!_ will of the fates or no, it will happen" he growled.

everyone in the room but magnus paled, suddenly realising what they were up against, even faded, one of them would have enough influence to destroy even apophis.

they all looked afraid, but they wouldn't bow down yet. i was _this close _to killing them when i felt a hand on my arm, just at the touch i felt the anger seep out of me and i sat down. i shot a grateful glance at ruthless.

seeing my situation, grace took over. she leaned forward "look, as a whole this council has decided to keep you at the very least, alive, and we wish for you to become an ally in the future, ponos was key in this, i would watch who you go around being sassy to. call off your soldiers and we will negotiate peace, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, we both hated olympus, so why not work for peace? you have no chance against us, you realise that, so why not save the lives of your men?" she asked, spreading her arms, and even i had to admit it was an effective speech

carter looked hesitant, but as he was about to answer Walt cut him off "Wait, Ponos? So the myths are true? I thought that was just to explain the absence of the Olympians…" he trailed off.

i smirked at him "oh, come on death god, since when were there ever myths?" he asked mockingly. "you should know, you were called a myth for the last 5 millennia!" he exclaimed.

Carter went to speak again "the gods will vote on this, you have my word magicians will not attack you, that is _it._" he spoke through gritted teeth.

nico raised an eyebrow "is that it puny mortal? have done something to offend your kind?" he asked him, though the threat in his voice was clear.

"enough carter" walt said. "you do not know them enough, the very _incarnate of death itself _bows to them, i'm warning you carter, they could have a servant of theirs flick their wrists and condemn us to an eternity of torture, not to mention the dungeons of ponos…. if those even exist, even in the world of magic and monsters that's a tall tale" he said.

i smirked, glad my prisons had a reputation, i had created multiple air spirits, whose sole purpose was to torture those in my dungeon, they were even more infamous than keres, and known to be hundredfold more cruel.

"oh, they are real, would you like a tour?" i asked mockingly.

he shivered "even as a death god i wish to never go near that place" he proclaimed.

Magnus frowned "i will have to check with odin, vikings are fearless but we know when to pick our battles…." he trailed off.

i grinned "apparently not, you led your men blindly into a primordial base, call them off" he said forcefully.

he opened his mouth to speak. "i will…." BOOM!

**hello! i don't usually write AN's so i'll make this quick, i will not be updating as frequently, blame my brother for getting me into cs go, enough said. **


	8. Chapter 8

we all swiveled our heads towards the entrance of the throne room, the doors blowing open, one i recognised as amos kane leading several magicians in and thor leading several vikings, i could hear signs of conflict outside but didn't worry, we outnumbered them 4 to one, about one fourth of our ranks were gods. to say the least, i would be surprised if they killed a single soldier (sent them to tartarus that is, i had made the originals immortal, thus making their descendants immortal, not to mention the others that i had gain immortality via quests) i looked upon the people at the front of the throne room in disgust, and annoyance, not a hint of fear.

i frowned at them "you could have opened the door you know, now i have to call polyphemus and get him to send some cyclops to repair the door, you know you can invade the base and get utterly destroyed but seriously? blowing open the door was just uncool" i said, feigning annoyance. to be truthful i could easily wave my hand and repair it, as expected of a being at my power. all the prisoners stared wide eyed at me, wondering when the hell i had stopped being a strict ruler and started being a joker.

i got a mixture of raised eyebrows and smirks for changing into chaos in the middle of all this. the invaders were staring at me wide eyed, total shock at how i could be so laidback during all of this.

i frowned, suddenly getting serious. "while i initially voted to let them be, they caused some trouble for us, some lives may even be lost, i call a re vote, all of those in favor of imprisoning them, raise your hand" i declared, me, ruthless, (she never disagrees with me, i feel like she never has an opinion of her own, it is as if i have two votes, i feel guilty at this but she refuses to stop…) angel, an obvious one, considering his background and exactly who he is, darren and alex raised their hands.

i frowned. "very well, they shall run free, but i put it forward we have them follow certain terms" i said, seeing nearly the entire room nod in approval, i looked down at the invaders. with an expert throw of the hammer thor released the captives, i frowned, that shouldn't have been physically possible, the trajectory with the spin and the degrees per second spin rate…. never mind, it _was _a magic hammer anyway.

jaws fell open when all egyptians present -they hosted gods, they would sort-of know the power of primordials, and even if magnus did, his viking pride would not allow him- bowed.

i smirked "wow, good manners, you have a decent chance of not getting incinerated by someone in the room by the end of this" i drawled.

thor glared at me "i do not wish to play your games midgardian, i want answers now!" he proclaimed.

i growled, struggling to contain void. while order in itself could not be lured into acting out of anger, i often am forcibly switched based on different situations, if i find comfort in my surroundings, chaos, nervous, order, angry, void.

i leaned forward, making a point of completely ignoring thor. "now, what shall we have them do? i think at least giving those of their pantheon the option of joining my legion, as well as pledging not to attempt to usurp us, without proper reason of course, then we may be able to let them go"

i got nods and bewildered looks from the 'guests' and smirked, this would be fun.

*3 ½ yrs later.*

i frowned, pondering the suggestion. gaea had proposed something that i didn't completely disagree with. she had suggested that we have influence in the mortal world. if we didn't conquer the world via religion gaea pointed out that we needed to have at least some influence in mortal affairs.

alex snapped up "i have an idea!" he proclaimed.

every pair of eyes in the room were instantly upon him. he turned towards me "my lord, if we reveal our existence to a particular group of mortals, ones in need at that, and we help them, then we will have their never dying loyalty. if they create a city state or country in our name, we would be able to securely interfere in all mortal affairs without direct interference."

a wide grin spread across my face "i like it" i declared, he inwardly beamed at the indirect praise.

when the meeting was over, it was the usual bunch staying after, darren had been added to that group due to samantha insisting, he eventually caved in. nico had made several jokes about how all it took was one look from his surrogate sister for him to cave, being rewarded for the comment by promptly being smacked in the back of the head by thalia.

it was when this was happening, and everyone looked on amused, when darrin and samantha, or bow and legacy, seemed to be having a private conversation. after a few seconds they looked back towards the rest of the group.

she looked apologetically at me before speaking up. "being in charge of mortal affairs i must go to the army, being at the head of this will absorb a great amount of my time, i liked having mortal affairs, it usually isn't busy, seeing as how we don't interact with them, but i must be going" she said politely before flashing out.

i sighed and grabbed sasha's hand, about to flash out as well when a call from the two to the side of me stopped me.

i raised an eyebrow for them to continue. "we have news" thalia said.

i made a go on gesture, she complied. "you know how our _mortal _bodies could not take so much energy at a time, and we could only gain a pantheon a day- our full capacity- once being more immortal than mortal correct?" she asked.

i realised where this was going and a huge grin found it's way on to my features "why didn't i think of that?" i exclaimed.

sasha looked confused before i decided to elaborate "so sasha, tell me this. what limits the amount of energy we gain?" i asked her.

she looked curiously at me. "the mortal soul" she answered slowly.

i raised an eyebrow at her "so what happens when the person gaining the energy has an _immortal _soul?" he asked.

realisation seemed to dawn upon her and she grinned "so all of us eat a golden apple and boom! full recharge rate" she declared.

i grinned "that's my girl!" i cheered, making her blush as i flashed out to collect some golden apples.

*15 years later*

i sat on my bed, deep in thoughts. i sighed, being a ruler was… exhausting to say the least. everyone looked up to me, to make the decisions, to make the call in the end, they looked at me as a knight in shining armor, but i was no lowly knight to them, i was their _king _in _glowing _armor.

i sighed "i need help nico.." i muttered.

silence.

i snorted "i know you can hear me" i said.

"and how is that?" he asked in my head.

i pursed my lips, then laughed bitterly. "insanity is a part of your domain, therefore i fall into your domain…"

*nearly 300 years later*

i was _so damn excited_. we had had enough power to bring back chaos and order for a while now, but we needed the entire primordial council to summon them.

if thalia was right (she was almost never wrong) then chronos and anake would be awaking sometime in the next decade.

ever since then- three years ago -i hadn't been able to conceal my excitement. even sasha couldn't calm me down.

i, the highly esteemed primordial king, heir to the very thread of reality itself, most powerful being in the universe, famed serial and child murderer and torturer, was more excited than a kid on christmas.

honest to goodness you could have replaced me with a nine year old kid and not been able to tell the difference in attitude, most of the time anyway.

now was one of those times, i had flashed back to my quarters.

what i saw confused the hell out of me, but it felt like my heart was being torn out of it's chest repeatedly at the same time.

i saw sasha crying her eyes out, she didn't seem to notice me and i noticed sara trying her best to comfort her master. i wasn't exactly sure what to do so i decided i would attempt to comfort her until she calmed down enough to tell me what's wrong.

as i wrapped my arms around her she instantly stiffened. with willpower that i doubt i myself even had she attempted to stop crying, it worked a little but she was still sobbing into my shoulder.

i tried whispering comforting words to her but that just seemed to make it worse. it seemed like an hour until she stopped, about 15 minutes in she just started dry sobbing, but she kept going.

when she finally stopped i just held her, letting her sniffle into my chest.

i pulled back slightly so i could see her and asked a simple 'what's wrong'

she glared at me, as if i had killed her family, but soon faltered and started dry sobbing again. even though extremely confused i pulled her back in for a hug. i never had- and never would - understand the fairer sex.

i sensed something i had been waiting the better part of two millennia. the power signals of time and fate. i was extremely giddy at this, and nearly flashed out on instinct. i looked down on the crying form below me, and knew no matter how damn long i had to wait, i would do it for her.

she seemed to sense it too and shoved me away from her. i stumbled back, surprised at the gesture. i looked at her helpless, i tried to get mad at her, but no matter how hard i tried i couldn't.

my voice sounded desperate when it came out "please, if what i just felt was true then these are our last moments together for millennia, just please tell me what's wrong!" i cried out to her. if you were to show an outsider -no matter how well they thought they knew me- an audio tape of this voice and told them it was ponos, even the god of truth himself would have accused you of being insane.

her eyes welled up with tears- i had no idea how this was possible, due to the amount of tears previously shed -and screamed at me, the words that haunted me for the rest of eternity. "you know perfectly well what's wrong! you won't marry me because you just use me to hang you over until you could find some other whore for your uses? we're over!" she screamed, slapping me, and if i didn't have the primordial grade skin i did, i was sure it would have left a huge handprint.

in the second that her hand touched my face i was teleported to the middle of the throne room, where the primordials already were waiting.

being in the presence of my subordinates immediately transitioned me to order, no matter how much i just wanted to ignore the damn ceremony and rush back to her.

soon she flashed in, not a sign of the previous ordeal on her, refusing to meet my eyes. i felt my mind cleared from all of the emotions previously swimming around in my head. all i knew was duty.

i noticed eros sending me suspicious glances, no doubt noticing the disturbance in my and sasha's relationship.

i ignored those thoughts for the moment, something he never could have done as chaos or even void. there was no time for reacquaintance, especially when he would be the equivalent of dead in a few minutes.

i looked up at the hooded face of angel and began a ritual older than that of the titans. i formerly sacrificed my title as king to angel, ruthless emotionlessly did the same with thalia, getting more than a few stares. the circle i was standing on lashed chains out onto me capable of holding the power of 3 primordials, and just before the darkness encompassed me i sent _all _my power to angel.

i felt myself sinking deeper, until i nearly reached bedrock. then the pain began.

ever considering hosting an all powerful being, older than the plane of reality itself and absorbing all their memories while awake? word of advice; don't. i remembered taking a dip in the styx, where nearly every neuron in my body hurt. that was the extent of what pain was physically possible, this surpassed that by far. i felt like my body was expanded over the universe, then dipped in the styx. i felt more pain than what was capable of my body.

and while this was going on i felt memories. every second trillions of years passed, i would have screamed if blood wasn't pouring out of my mouth.

*surface, sasha POV*

i had to admit, i was still in denial. it just seemed so un-_him_. but what other reason was there? after nearly a millennia he still didn't marry me. even though he promised he didn't i'm nearly sure he was cheating on me ever since i was asleep. primordial marriages are special, however. if you married then it was the equivalent of swearing on chaos not to cheat. to be honest, if he had simply told me that he was cheating on me, or he had other affairs, then i would have accepted it, but he keeps it a secret?

if he came out in the open with it i would have accepted it, whether i wanted to admit it or not i was tightly wrapped around his finger. before the 'incident' and after it- she wasn't completely sure- she would have delved into the void to satisfy him even the smallest amount.

she still would, and thinking back on it she felt terrible, no matter what he had done that behavior was incomparable. who was she to treat her lord like that? she began to pale, the fact going unnoticed among the silent primordials. every primordial was deep in thought of what just happened. eros signaled to flash out and talk somewhere else, she was about to deny when a light bathed the room.

when it subsided the fates were in the center they looked confused, looking at angel in the throne.

they kneeled at his feet "my lord, it appears the ceremony has already happened?" they asked rhetorically as angel gave a stiff nod.

they frowned "it seems he has not learned the good news then" they spoke as one. this drew many curious stares, basically screaming to tell them. "he is a father"


	9. Chapter 9

all chaos broke loose, not the good kind.

there were many cheers, and many frowns. to grow up without a father was something no child should endure.

sasha seemed to pull off beaming and frowning at the same time. when the chaos had subsided everyone looked to sasha who had tears of joy. "i'm pregnant?" she asked, full of happiness.

the fates frowned "no" they said.

there was dead silence for a moment until yelling broke out all over the room. angel had enough so he got out a scythe- his weapon of power - and pounding it on the ground.

everyone fell silent but sasha who was sobbing her heart out. she couldn't believe that not only was he cheating on her but she wouldn't even have the honor of bearing his heir.

"explain" angel growled out.

nico was no fool, he had witnessed insanity to the very depths of ones mind, he knew and constantly travelled with his master, and he WOULD NOT stand for some second-rate fate deity to accuse him of such things. after what his master went through he would be surprised if he could even think about betrayal without going to void to handle the insanity with it.

the fates paled at all the glares sent their way. "you misunderstand us lords and ladies!" they exclaimed. sasha's head snapped up and that glare alone nearly made them want to run.

this was probably the first time the fates stuttered in their existence, but they did. "t-they are not natural born, they are twins, primordials. they were created when order and chaos fused together." they told them.

nico leaned forward. "domains?" he inquired.

"warmth and cold" they said. many raised eyebrows at this, despite being young they would be powerful, perhaps not as powerful as us, but powerful he acknowledged.

sasha seemed extremely embarrassed for assuming the worst but was being comforted by grace.

a half hour later sasha could be seen laying in her bed, she had, much to everyone's shock, moved out of their shared room unofficially and gotten a place in the capital of the primordials country. (**more details later**) after hours more of pestering she went to her official dwelling. she was going to open the door, glad to get out of this place after the memories.

she noticed a letter on their kitchen counter before she got there and recognised the cool crafted handwriting that seemed to flow right off the page. she hesitantly, with shaking hands, picked it up, duly noticing the knocking had stopped outside. what she didn't realise was that a smirking eros was outside. he had just wanted to repair his true kings relationship, she would now discover the letter he left her in his leave.

she unfolded the envelope and could practically feel the care put into it. did he even care for her anymore? she guessed she would never know if he ever did.

unfolding it and reading it she read something that made her berate herself a thousand times and cry with joy.

_to she who i love most, if you are reading this letter then i am already locked away for the next few millennia. a train of thought struck me one night, causing me to nearly go insane to the point where i, void, could feel it's effects. and yes, i am capable of being intelligent and not destroying everything in my path, this thought even sobered me up. _

_should you be worried that i would ever be unfaithful to you- the thought itself leaves a bitter taste in my mouth -then this letter is a sort of compensation. the reason marriage has not come yet is for your sake, you would be tied to me in my absence, and while i will return and __**nothing **__will stop me from having you, i will allow you to satisfy your needs with other men. the very concept of having to share you makes me tempted to go to the nearest highly populated city and destroy it, but it is for your own good, which in my books, exceeds all other needs. _

_i have taken steps to ensure i do not remember this moment, i do not believe i could take it with all the stress piled up on me at the moment. _

_this i swear on chaos. _

_yours truly ~ Perseus Jackson._

slowly, with shaking hands, i put the note down, before sobbing my heart out, i didn't know why, just to relieve tension and stress, part happy, part sad for how i treated him. i released the magical wards on the room, instantly grace and eros were there just comforting me, which i realised was out of character for eros, maybe he thought he owed his queen?

regardless, i would _never _doubt that man again.

***the story of primordial nation, from it's founding to modern times* **

there was a small city named rio de janeiro. for some it might have been ironic how close history was replaying, but it was no mistake, the gods set up the circumstance (gene pools etc) so that history would repeat itself nearly exactly, even if some areas were found that were not previously, it didn't affect much.

the citizens of this city were soon contacted by, and given proof of, the godly world. they pledged their and their bloodlines alliance and set out to conquer. they had conquered all of brazil by the time two centuries passed by.

they didn't stop at brazil though, oh no they continued. they soon conquered the rest of south america, nearly immediately after moving to central america where they were stopped by a kingdoms of america that controlled texas. this feat may seem impossible to some, but strong militaries -especially in somewhere like central america- were difficult to come by, soon enough they were one of the strongest countries in the world, only countered by superpowers. the kingdoms of america soon fell to one another until only two remained, one east and one west.

this took 5 centuries more.

after 1 millennia they sailed to north africa, where they gained the territories of morocco, tunisia, algeria, western sahara, mauritania, mali, niger, libya, chad, sudan, egypt, djibouti, eritrea, somalia and kenya diplomatically.

the way that they managed to gain these politically is that their people were desperately starving and needing water, they had promised water and the eventual extinction of the desert in their territories. with a blessing from pontus, someone could transform a desert into perfect farmlands in no time, and they did this for all deserts in their territory.

almost a decade later, after seeing the results of their northern neighbors, others joined as well, by this time they were the most powerful country in all the world. nambia also joined at a similar time.

within another century they had recruited more countries, such as burkina faso, senegal, nigeria, rwanda, burundi, benin, togo, ghana, cameroon, cote d'ivoire, guinea, sierra leone, south sudan, botswana, zimbabwe, gambia and bissau.

feeling threatened the remaining african and middle eastern countries formed a united african country, being one of the most powerful in the world they still couldn't compare to the might of primordial nation.

soon ALL of africa was in the primordials hands, along with jordan, israel, cyprus, lebanon, syria and saudi arabia. however since then they had been at a stalemate, after millennia of fighting on the primordial side and clearly being weaker on the middle east's side, they agreed to a treaty, primordials not wanting to fight and middle east realising that if the battle continued they would die.

at this time portugal covered half of spain as well, the bottom half. the primordials saw it as an opportunity to control the mediterranean, and spain joined the primordials, they soon declared war on, and obliterated, portugal. this process lasted a decade.

after another century, and an exchange of mortal leadership, -they were ruled by a monarchy at the time, the primordials did not directly rule over it, they were like gods to them- they declared war on italy. they -soon after- managed a treaty with greece, greece joined them and italy was soon destroyed. with their united influence every country touching the mediterranean between italy and greece was a part of their country.

several millennia passed and they inched their way up with territory. about 2 millennia after the mediterranean countries were accepted, the alliance of south asia declared war on them. through this they gained india, pakistan, iran and thailand.

with the loss of their major territories they were forced to surrender.

the kings over this period were peaceful, the primordials soared while the rest of the world was -while doing well on paper- in countless wars, striving for territory to catch up to world powers.

after the abovementioned 5000 years, the war known as world war one happened. europe united, declaring war on the primordials and nations were forced to choose sides.

america and britain abstained, canada chose the side of the primordials, but the UAF (united asian federation) declared war on the primordials, (causing japan to rebel and join them.) hoping to end them once and for-all.

russia, however, went into civil war. the czar declared war on primordials, but over half the citizens hated the declaration enough to rebel.

over time, due to the protesting of the citizens they had to withdraw from the war completely, but the rebels didn't stop, they eventually overwhelmed what was left of the government and forced them to a circle around moscow, 500 miles in diameter.

fleeing, the russian government joined the EU, and now barely had enough soldiers to keep the new russia hesitant to attack. this put the EU at more of a disadvantage during the war, increasing the chances of the primordials.

for a long time the primordial nation held up, setting defenses in mountains and seas that often covered their borders.

close to the end of the notorious marathon war, that lasted 33 years, the king died, bringing his son to the throne. this king was not adamant about defending, and showed the europeans why they were known as the most powerful country.

his developed atom bomb was a prototype, and there was no guarantee it would work, but mysteriously on may 20th, 1998, he sent terms of surrender to both the europeans and asians. they weren't expecting the new king to surrender to them so it came as a surprise when they heard he had sent terms of surrender papers, to discuss it via video conference.

when they went to the conference, however he demanded unconditional surrender. they laughed hard at him, at how foolish he was to not see they would eventually win the war, with britain having won the war with america and leaning towards aiding them.

he gave them 4 days to mull this over, they laughed at this again and even publicised it, to show the citizens how foolish the primordials were.

4 days later, hamburg, frankfurt, stockholm and gothenburg had all lost connection to their fellow cities.

when viewing satellite images it showed as if the city never existed, only a desert in it's place.

seeing this, and after a PSA from the primordials about what had happened, the opposing forces all surrendered.

but with the end of this great war, older deities were panicking.

the giants were panicking, well a few of them anyway.

the primordials had remained distant, only titans with an emergency could hope of contacting them. they had no idea what the primordials had been doing. they had called them _lower level deities. _which enraged them, but they had to admit, compared to them they were mere infants.

but _now _they had heard from their aunt, nyx. she had informed them that the bloodshed would change things.

this encrypted messages brought many ideas to mind, but enceladus proposed that _he _would awaken, with a smug grin shot porphyrions way.

it was three years later, exactly may 24 2001. a power surge so powerful it pushed every being in the solar system to their knees appeared. the mortal government officials had been in a meeting, about to leave, therefore they were all standing, when the power showed itself.

in confusion every person had an urge to kneel so badly that even with all of their combined willpower they could not stop themselves from dropping to the floor on one knee.


	10. sibling fun

everyone looked at one another with shock, but in the primordial throne room, where tourists flocked to see it, the new one in rio de janeiro that is, they all started kneeling and an earthquake so large that it was a wonder the place itself didn't collapse took place.

while the thrones were purely for tourists to look at, they still were the ancient thrones. soon every primordial was in the room. the tourists were staring at the primordials in shock, the tourist either thought the religion was just something the primordial nation made up to describe their 'superiority' or did not expect anything like this, mere teenagers by the looks of it.

but the primordials were not in their thrones as told to be in the tales, they were kneeling towards a star in the center of the room, their heads bowed. some had panicked looks on their faces,

the floor suddenly burst open, revealing a young man, now kneeling, panting, just outside of the circle.

the explosion in itself had killed several people, but they gave off no cries, almost as if it were an honor to be killed by this man. he didn't seem to care, as he stood up with a malicious grin present on his face, and even if they were kneeling with heads down, and if they were married, the females had to try, and fail, to suppress blushes and stop from staring at the perfectly toned young man, and he seemed to exert an aura telling you that if you were his pet you would have achieved your purpose in life, even to the primordials.

he didn't even pay attention to his kneeling subordinates, just strode up to the throne that emerged out of a vortex at the far end of the room.

while the primordials thrones seemed to be made straight out of marble with intricate designs spiralling around it, his throne didn't seem to be _made _of a material. his throne seemed to be galaxies intertwining together eagerly forming a seat for it's master, it just seemed to be bragging of his authority, _galaxies_ strived to earn his attention, like loyal lapdogs.

he leaned back in his throne for a second, just taking it all in. after multiple millennia of that pain, he wasn't sane, and he knew that. well, not that he was sane before, just that now he doubted even the one thing that was keeping him sane before could do so now.

well, time to test that. he reached out with a tendril of power and mentally urged her to rise. she did, much to everyone's shock.

he could hear them practically scream into her mind that he wasn't the one she knew and loved anymore, even though they were not aware he could intercept mental conversations, and even read minds, but he decided to keep it that way.

he urged her to come forwards, and she did. some even looked like they wanted to speak out but dare not offend the king. she eventually made it to less than a foot from his throne and dropped to a knee.

he didn't even have to will it, subconsciously he wanted to see her beautiful face again, and the hood, eager to please the master of all, drew back, revealing a flawless petite framed face. hemera joining with her had changed her appearance, making her more round and less sharp, and it was literally the face of a goddess.

his grin stretched farther upon his face, simply seeing the familiar black waterfall of hair atop her head. he carefully put two fingers under her chin and urged her to look up, and saw the extremely small hope that she had left.

please! he had chosen himself as the host because when they were separate they were remarkably similar, well, when he was feeling like it anyways. apparently the similarities had stretched to taste in women as well, she was always what he looked for.

independant, strong, stubborn and brave enough to spit on the shoes of royalty, but had undying loyalty to him and him alone, to the point where words he said could make her break down.

don't get him wrong- he loved her, but to have control of his spouse was something he desired.

he looked at the rest of the primordials with a smirk that seemed sadistic by default. "well, are you going to take your thrones or will you make me wait on you?" he asked mockingly.

without a word every primordial stood and strode to their throne, and despite being utterly terrified, they had an aura of grace around them.

when they were all seated he looked at the still petrified mortals and a frown of dissatisfaction came across his face.

"so, what are you _mortals _doing in my throne room?" he questioned incredulously. nobody answered so he growled "well?" he asked forcefully.

a young boy, 90 if he had to guess, (and yes i mean 90 and not 9) stepped forward on shaky feet, i commended the man in my head, it had to take willpower for a primordial not to kneel in even this fraction of my presence.

he dropped to one knee once he was two yards from my throne. i raised an eyebrow.

"my lord, your highness, forgive us, we were not aware that this was your dwelling, we merely thought it was a tourist attraction" he explained.

i scowled, they made my throne room a _tourist attraction?_ i turned to glare at my eldest daughter. "you allowed them to make the throne room a tourist attraction?" i seethed.

she looked down but did not respond. "leave us" i ordered, facing the mortals.

they hastily obliged, as i lifted my presence from the mortals, shielding my aura, they got up and practically sprinted out.

i sighed as i realised i had no shirt on, and extremely torn up jeans, making every one of my daughters and granddaughters in the room to blush hard.

i checked the time period briefly and summoned a black muscle shirt and some black skinny jeans.

i looked around the room until i spotted two thrones at the end, marked with fire and ice. i frowned, those were new.

as if noticing my confusion the occupiers of said thrones both stood unsteadily on shaky feet, moving to kneel in front of me.

i rolled my eyes. "you don't need to kneel dammit, i really don't care for formalities." i waved them off, causing many to go slack jawed at me.

i started full out laughing at them. "are you kidding me? you thought that the merging whatever would change me _that _much? i thought primordials were supposed to be intelligent" i bellowed with laughter, everyone looked nervous for a second before angel started laughing, a sight not seen in public for millennia, grace chuckled as well, a sight obviously more commonly seen.

soon the entire throne room was smiling, some nervously, there were a few that never liked father, though put up with him. they knew he was a better father than most kings, look at the king of the primordial nation for example, he has 237 children and has murdered up to two dozen of them, because they were a threat to his rule. kronos ate his children, the king of britain had barely spoken to any of them and had gotten 3 of them imprisoned, and zeus had forced them to an oath of loyalty and often punished them harshly for no reason at all.

so on the list of kings to have as fathers he was _pretty damn high _on the list, and though he lacked caring for them like a father, often viewing every life below value of his own, he still cared for them and would go lengths to protect them, not that they needed it, they were _his _children after all.

once all of them were calmed down he stood from his throne to the now nervously standing primordials.

he grabbed each of them by their shoulders and squeezed lightly, his eyes slightly glowing. he winced, and it was barely noticeable but anything that made _him _flinch was bad.

when he was done he embraced them both in a hug, surprising them both. the cold [boy] stayed stiff as a rock, but fire [female] tentatively reached up and embraced him, burying her head in his neck.

he suddenly felt guilt for not being there, but knew there was no way to avoid it.

after a few comfortable minutes he pulled back and gave them a small smile. the boy seemed to have loosened up, and was more relaxed but had not made a move to hug back. he chuckled "my apologies, i forgot you were the primordial of cold" he said, he nodded back at him impassively.

he grinned at the rest of the room, reuniting was going to be fun.

*½ hour later.*

sasha was feeling extremely depressed, he had not so much as sent a glance her way the entire time and primordials were flashing out.

soon it was just them, and he flashed her onto his lap, she gave a shocked eep at this, it was very unexpected. he started kissing along her jawline from behind, and she had to stifle a moan, but it came out anyway.

he grinned as he pulled back, her moaning at the loss. "now, if you've noticed i've saved our reacquainting time for precisely now, but i have a few questions first" he said sternly at the last part and she nodded, dazed from recent events.

"who?" he asked, no, demanded.

she looked back at him curiously. he could see the curiosity in her eyes and snarled. "who did you bed in my absence?" he asked her.

she looked down, crestfallen, remembering in her opinion of cheating on her king. she could sense him growing impatient and whispered out an answer.

he seethed, he knew it would happen no matter who she chose, so he tried not to show his anger, but she saw it and curled into a ball in his lap. ironically, she was seeking protection from the immediate threat from the immediate threat.

this had become a habit whenever void got angered, and it always curved his anger. he had to resist going to kill eros himself at that very moment, but knew that it was a good choice over all.

he grinned, expelling all thoughts from his head as he flashed them onto their bed, eliciting another eep from the shy side only he could bring out of her.

7 long passion filled hours later they were both panting hard on their bed, exhausted.

he turned towards his mate and grinned "ready for the second session?" he asked.

she openly gaped at him. "and what were the first 62 rounds?" she asked.

he smirked at her "warm up" he said matter-of-factly.

she shook her head with a smile and smirked " i think that's enough for now" she pointed out.

he pouted "nuh-uh, we have what, seven millennia to make up for?" he suggested.

she giggled and rested her head on his chest. she smirked evilly "we don't only have 7 millennia of sex to catch up on, we also have seven millennia of cuddling to catch up on" she pointed out, snuggling further into him.

he grinned down at the form below him, she was devious. they sat in silence for nearly an hour, simply enjoying having each other back and nearly fell asleep on multiple occasions. he noticed she was tense about something and slowly reached his fingers below her chin, carefully tilting her head towards him. "what's wrong?" he asked her soothingly.

she muttered out the answer shyly and his jaw dropped. "wait" he said in a gesture of confusion. "so not only are you completely okay with it, you're _recommending _i build a harem?" he asked her disbelievingly.

she smiled up shyly at him "well, you are a king, and knowing you you would be too stubborn to approach me about it first, so i need to approach the subject" she clarified.

he pouted, a thing that would never be fabled to happen to anyone outside his close group of friends. "true enough" he grumbled. "rules?" he asked curiously, half expecting her to spend a month with them before he bedded a woman.

she smiled up at him "none my lord" she clarified.

he stared at her with wide eyes and blinked. "so, when?" he asked her.

she smirked evilly up at him. "well, you can separate your essence, so go now" she said with an evil smirk.

he grinned evilly and dived back in for 'session two' as he put it.

let the games begin.

*8927365047048 to the 98th power miles away. same time*( in kilometers that's equivalent to a lot of distance)

a lone man floated in darkness. "sister" he called out in monotone.

quicker than he could react his sister, void, was before him with wide eyes.

she saw the black energy flickering around him like a wild fire and gagged.

"h-how!? my essence is holding you and brother in right now! barely, but you still aren't able to escape!" she yelled at him.

he smirked. "i have some tricks of my own, sister, and the same trick will not work twice, you do not have enough of your essence left to procure any more void metal, sister. i always was the most powerful one, but _you _have caused me to miss trillions of years of existence," he scoffed "by the way, sending part of your essence to torture me was very nice" he spoke in cold monotone.

her face was rapidly paling, realising her situation. she was up against the firstborn, ever, and nearly all of her essence was focused on keeping what she thought was him and order contained, and her domain was the only thing allowing her to hold it together.

she had unlimited capacity for power, and was always sapping energy off of everyone who had faded, including the formerly faded primordials, but still could barely hold them in place _in her own domain_.

she gathered all of her energy into a single blast, launching it at him. she knew that if it were any other attack then it would have failed horribly, but this had at least a chance to make him fade again, and she would up the security.

to her utter shock, purple energy exploded out from him, forcing even _her _to her knees and he caught the condensed energy enough to destroy several universes as if it was childs play.

she stared in horror as he ate the energy, the purple energy expanding out from him even more. she saw rips in time and space start appearing all around him and her eyes widened in shock. _how did he know?_ from every time and universe void was piled together, all of their essences being sucked into the present void.

she grinned as she stood up shakily. "fool! now i have all of my power combined! you must at least be weakened!" she exclaimed.

he scoffed and waved his hand, the strange purple energy that only she herself could produce, yet was somehow coming from him flew out, slamming her on her knees again.

he frowned as he crouched down next to her, she looked up at him fearfully through her long purple locks, with her flaming purple orbs.

to her utter shock, as he was kneeling next to her, she only saw concern in his eyes. yeah, sure he was always the nice one of the bunch, but she had betrayed him and locked him up for trillions of years straight to torture him.

he frowned softly as he raised her head, gently cupping her cheek. she stared up at him with wide, afraid eyes, witnessing the tears flowing down his cheeks. she was stunned, she had often had horror visions of what would happen if he broke free, him torturing her similarly to how she did him for infinite time, maybe doing worse. the worst part was the look in his eyes, the clear pain of betrayal was evident, as if it was only the fact that his sister was doing the torture, not the torture itself that was painful.

"why?" he whispered. she made no sound nor movement so he continued. "why sister? we used to be so close…. remember when i taught you how to make nebulae? that was always your favorite. what happened? what did i do wrong vi-vi" he asked brokenly, tears flowing out of his eyes freely now.

she found tears pouring out of her own eyes as well, she had allowed her lust for power to control her, thinking that if she captured and tortured her two brothers they would eventually fade.

she did not, at the time, remember all of those years that he spent teaching her how to use her powers, protecting her from order when he had a temper tantrum if she didn't listen to him, often throwing his precious creations that he spent millions of years on each at him, universes. he sacrificed all of that to stop order from even engaging in combat with her. what did she repay him with? nearly an uncountable amount of time in a torture cell.

she was _jealous._ when her brother had made his precious creations, the primordials, treating them as his children, getting close to him. she was jealous, it should have been her practicing her powers with her older brother again, not some children that declared themselves _his_ children. could that be it? no. there was no way that was possible. but she realised that's exactly what it was. she had always admired him, and even if she didn't realise it the prospect of her not being the mother of his children sent her over the edge….

so many things were being cleared in her head it was as if the fog was removed from a misty swamp at night. she felt cold tears seep out of her own eyes.

she should have known better, he was too nice to ever do something like that…. to her anyway. she remembered that in a world he had dedicated to her specifically a mortal- he knew how much she loved them, so filled the place with them -had made a comment about how sexy she was while drunk, and was tortured for the rest of his life in her nephew.

and the drunken man was not making it up, she had nice D cups, long waist length purple hair, perfectly toned copper skin, amazing legs, her ass seemed to somehow pull off being big and a cute bubble butt at the same time.

all-in-all her body had a charisma that redefined beauty, and had your mouth open and drooling. she leaned in, putting her head in the crook of her brothers neck, expecting him to push her away, but to her further shock he just pulled her closer and leaned on her. unknown to her, she had grabbed at the small of his back, and touched it again when pulling him away.

how could he be so damn selfless! "no!" she shouted suddenly.

"this isn't how it's supposed to be! you're supposed to lock me up and torture me forever after what i did to you dammit!" she screamed at him, pulling back.

she saw a flash of hurt through his eyes, before he lowered his back up to her he spoke. "_chaos _would be so merciful, he wouldn't have even considered harming you, however _i _am not chaos" he declared, drawing a shocked gasp from his sister.

he grinned evilly "_i _am void, the _true _void, and there can only be one" he declared, taking a step towards her. she found herself backing up afraid of this deity. he looked at her with hunger evident in his eyes. "so, i will make sure you don't refer to yourself as void, you will be so…. submissive that you won't _have _an identity." he proclaimed, shooting forward faster than her eyes could follow and grabbing her by the neck, painfully extracting the energy out of her. she had no idea that this technique even existed! well, there was another reason she shouldn't have locked him up, not that she needed any.

she screamed in pain, it was as if he was repeatedly dragging every organ out of her body. when he was done he dropped her, she fell to her knees and realised they were in what she assumed was a throne room.

it was simply a glass dome, a _huge _one, and as she looked around she gasped, on pedestals all around her were universes, her brother had often spoke of this spot as the center of all reality and where he was born, and the place with the single most power, _anywhere._ this was his home, where even against void and order at the same time, if they were at full power, he could easily destroy their essence.

she paled realising what that could mean for her. she looked behind her and found that a little ways away there was a hallway, a crimson carpet and black walls. she saw a door at the end of the hall and dreaded to even imagine what was in there. turning another 180 degrees she saw herself looking at a massive throne of intertwined galaxies.

she turned back to look up at the foreign face of her brother. usually her brother wasn't in this form, opting to pull of a male in the mid thirties with pale skin, and a black chiton, this was unfamiliar to her but she could tell it was him by the aura of power, but again, he was trapped in her prisons, and he had used her own power against her, could he have been able to use both of them because he had sucked the energy out of both of them? no, it was chaos, she could tell. she didn't know how, she just did.

he grinned as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the side of his throne, he was enjoying this.

he slammed her into the side of his elevated throne, and she felt a cool metal around her neck, it was just tight enough to allow her to breath without hazard, but still painful, added to the fact there seemed to be electricity sparking around it. she felt a light buzz and knew that at his command she would be shocked to oblivion.

there was a chain connected to the now identified collar, linking to the back of the throne. she attempted to stand up but was pulled back down. she tried to flare her power to break it, but it didn't even break.

upon further inspection she gasped, it was void metal, he must have melted the chains that were trapping him and used them for this.

"and what is this for?" she asked.

he grinned down at her, it sent shivers down her spine, she found this form much better than his most used form, but he had always had an aura telling even her, one of the first beings, that you would be the luckiest being in existence to even garner his attention.

"to mark you as mine" he said firmly, leaning in to do something she never would have expected in all of her time existing. he captured her lips in his, exploring her mouth as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

he pulled back. "you are the _only _thing that i can't bend to my every whim with a thought, and i will make it so" he said, with a sadistic satisfaction and leaning back, standing up.

she found herself uncharacteristically wanting more, and nearly cried out at the loss before she stopped herself. he smirked down at her. "soon, you will realise your place" he said, before turning away and walking off.

the next day.

a figure smirked as he crouched down next to a chained up female.

he tilted her head towards her, smirking at the small amount of want and lust in her eyes.

perhaps he would get his son eros' help with this. no, he would be of nearly no use, anything eros could do he could do it times fifty. at least.

he leaned in and started nipping at the neck of the chained female, making her freely moan.

he pulled back, loving the absolute need in the chained womans eyes.

he moved so he was pinning her shoulders to the throne behind her, and he was practically on top of her, his lips a mere centimeter from her ears.

he bit on her ear, then released. "i will make you _beg _to be mine when i am done with you" he decided.

she gave a wanty whimper as he pulled back and stood up. he smirked. maybe he could help discipline her now, he thought with a crazy grin, unzipping his pants.

5 minutes later he had an exhausted pet i mean *cough cough* 'sister' laying next to his throne, curled up, her entire body- her apparel had been changed to simply a thong and bra - was coated in his seed, and she was attempting to lick up as much as possible.

he had a satisfied smile on his face as he leaned on the arm of his throne. so far everything was going faster than he planned. he assumed that it might take even millennia to crack her, but at this rate, he would have her as his slave within the month. he knew he would most likely regret this if he returned back to chaos, but this power was too much to resist, and that body. he still felt her warm mouth engulfing his length and let out a sigh, content with the situation.

while he might seek actual lovers as chaos, void had always preferred slaves to pleasure him. while his lover was becoming his granddaughter, he had often had nymphs suck him off or give him a hand job.

he grinned remembering his favorite nymph, cecilia. _damn _that nature spirit had a nice mouth.

despite his liking of slaves for sex, the fact that he had his pick of the best body in the universe plus he didn't have to worry about them, they just had one purpose in life, pleasuring him. despite that, he was still very fond of his lover. he often found out that they were the only thing that could carve his insanity, it felt nice to be at least slightly sane again, something only his lover could accomplish.

he smirked, remembering that given a few months, he would have more than one lover. he was not easy to impress, no, you had to be special. he was going across every universe, intervening in what his daughter had for them and took them as his own.

of course chaos would call it helping them and happening to fall in love with them.

he scoffed, as if!

he looked down to his left, she was licking herself like a cat, damn she must have really liked that. the next month or so would be fun, hmmmm, when to take her. decisions, decisions.

he grinned, while he had nothing to do might as well discipline her more, with torture now.

he stepped down from his throne, grabbing her by the arm, unhooking the chain and teleporting them to his torture chambers.

he chained her to another wall and she let out a whimper, looking down.

he smirked, this would be _very _easy.

he procured a knife made out of the essence of his only other sibling, black. black was basically the primordial of reality, and he had been afraid of his power, and had absorbed his entire essence, storing it in different objects in different universes, where he drew power from it whenever he needed to. that, was how he had defeated void, even though he was the first born he had still just woken up, and would not have been able to defeat his sister otherwise.

he smirked, leaning in and burying the dagger all the way into her stomach where ,because of the material, it would cause unimaginable pain, even to him.

he heard her loud screams echoing off of the walls and smirked.

not even void had managed to cause him nearly this much pain, she didn't even know the weapons existed.

he leaned in next to her ear and casually rested his head on her shoulder, exploring her body with the other hand.

he pulled back, to see her gasping and crying.

he remembered all the times he had spent with her, teaching and protecting her as a little sister, but also remembered how the infuriating little brat would never listen to me.

and finally i remembered all of the time she had spent torturing me and all hesitation was gone.

he grinned as he grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look at him. "do you know how you can stop this?" he asked.

she shook her head quickly with tears falling out of her eyes.

he smirked "well, first little bitch you will learn to take the pain, _for me_. think of it this way, i want you to feel this pain so who are you to say otherwise? you always were _weak_. you could never deal with me when i came after you, so i had to protect you.

"you want to serve me, and you know it deep down. your _master _and _ruler _commands you take it without complaint." he growled out the last part, before sticking it into her again. she screamed again, though this time it wasn't nearly as loud.

he smirked as he pulled it out.

this would be fun.

what to do now….might as well join with one of his other aspects. hmmmmm, the one busy 'speaking' to poseidon sounded good right now. then again, when did it not?

he grinned as memories and experiences entered him, looking to a now confused sea god, tears still staining his cheek.

"hmmmmm where was i? oh yes, how did a bastard like you get with sally?" he asked poseidon.

he opened his mouth, searching for an answer, knowing defying this deity would be most…. unwise.

he didn't wait, just stabbed the god, causing him to yell out in pain.

***chaos, alexandria* **

a man could be seen walking along the streets with a small smile on his face.

this ancient city had been changed by time, but within the walls was basically one huge museum, where people could go to learn about the history of the city, and it mostly talked about it's strategic importance in the world war and the indian sea war.

people were staring at him as he walked past, he was wearing casual clothes, jeans and a t-shirt, and didn't seem to be observing anything, just walking as if it were a normal part of town.

that was not the only reason he was getting stares, he noticed, with satisfaction, that every time a female glanced at his form fitting t-shirt, they blushed.

and there was one last thing, the survivors of the encounter had been passed to government custody and all of them were separated and asked what happened.

every one of them had achieved margrave status in hoping to appease the giants, and the bloodline of those dead were also given noble status.

the titans had contacted his eldest daughter, who was responsible with 'mortal' affairs (the power difference was so great between the two they might-as-well have been mortals.) asking to make a public announcement.

afterwards she had scoffed and started ranting at them about how their mother's domain was theirs to rule and decide accordingly, and he assumed they would send out a public message any day now.

anyway, they had given a description of his charisma and looks, well, the males had anyways, the females passing out every time they tried to explain him, the guards had decided to be nice and not inform their counterparts of that.

he smirked, sensing a powerful wave of mist wash over all of them, hecate had really gone crazy with her mist after he had multiplied her power about ten times, not much, for him anyways.

in sync, with mist in their eyes, everyone started walking to the largest shrine in the city, to their patron god, helios.

most people would be wondering why it wasn't my temple, but i wasn't zeus, i didn't give a shit.

i grinned as i followed them until they were all there, wondering where they were and calling out in shock.

soon there was an explosion at the other end of the temple and helios appeared with his javelin in hand. "drama queen" i muttered under my breath.

everyone started kneeling realising this was some sort of deity. i wondered what to do here and decided to have a little fun, simply standing my ground.

he glared at me."BOW _MORTAL_" he bellowed and i scoffed, he was just like the gods, i would _seriously _need to have a talk with my eldest daughter when i got back, she was supposed to be managing the damn lower level deities, not letting them run loose. i frowned, if she knew about this the offending party would not see the next day, so she must have gotten slack on her duties, i swear that artemis was a bad influence on her….

while i was musing i forgot time was going by, and helios growled. "well? why do you not bow?!" he roared at me.

i raised an eyebrow "and why should i?" i asked mockingly. nearly everyone in the room was staring at me with awe and terror, easily at least 1 million people in the room, most just went to the nearest major temple.

he grew yellow in the face and threw his javelin at me, risking the mortals, and it was almost certain some would die in collateral damage, he didn't even try to stop it. i narrowed my eyes at him as his weapon of power disappeared.

he gaped at me as the earth separated before me, and i was walking on thin air. "h-how can you do that?" he asked, stupefied.

i didn't even break stride, just kept walking "i am the creator of this universe, and it obeys my every whim, whether i create a new law of physics to controlling elements, you are _nothing_ compared to me, and you just offended me" i told the shaking titan.

he kneeled to me, even though i was half way across the 2 mile long room he still recognised my power.

i scowled, waving my hand and having shadows transport him to my daughters palace where she could take out the trash. satisfactorily smirking, he teleported to the front of the room and cleared his throat dramatically. "now, as you might have guessed i am ponos! and i don't want your formalities at the moment, but yes, that is what he meant to tell you, i am awake, and no it is not the end of the world when i awake, i am actually quite fond of this planet and have no idea when or where that rumor started, so i'll be heading off right now but remember this! we are always watching" he warned before smirking and flashing out.

back at ponos' palace, which was in the underground primordial base in nunavut (it was shocking britain hadn't found them already) he and his love were just finishing up their 'catch up time' and were laying down silently on a bed, his arms wrapped around her waist.

the female stirred and opened her eyes, stretching but being careful not to wake the sleeping form next to her, but xto no avail as his eyes snapped open.

he grinned looking at the form that currently resided within his arms. she fully stretched, prompting the covers to fall off of her upper chest, the male hungrily staring at what was revealed.

she took satisfaction in this and deliberately kept her arms up and her gifts in plain view for an extended period of time, before deciding she didn't need to stretch anymore and moved back down, pulling the covers over her package and causing the male to pout.

she turned so they were face to face and started slowly kissing him, without needing to speak, they had been with each other for so long they knew what the other was thinking.

well, the male could almost always tell eactly what she was thinking, and she couldn't tell as well, more like making a shaky guess as to what he was thinking, you could say he was ….. chaotic….

after a solid three minutes, no breathing, she pulled back, breathing hard.

she didn't need to breathe but there was some mortal instinct in her, meaning if she didn't breathe for long periods of time it would hurt like hell. he waited patiently, not being limited by such things, and he had offered to make her not have the instinct either but she had refused, saying it made her feel at least a little bit human.

when she had caught her breath he leaned in only to be stopped by a finger. he frowned playfully at her, knowing she almost certainly had a good reason. she smiled at him "you remember the conversation we had when you first got me sara?" she asked.

his still ADHD mind lost focus and focused on the most interesting part for him. "yeah, where is sara by the way? haven't see her" he noted offhandedly.

she rolled her eyes "i gave sara to dear aunt to borrow for her hunt, she was fascinated with her and sara seemed to like it there so she's been there for a small while now, around a decade i think" she said offhandedly "anyway, earlier question" she snapped.

he frowned, trying to look back at what seemed like an immortal lifetime ago, then grinning as he got what she was hinting towards. "oh, yes, the mortal toy? i can start that nearly immediately" he said.

she giggled and shook her head "i've already started it, basically just making some thread for a mortal and making it tragic, you should've seen it, i made someone's parents be murdered by some criminals, he then proceeded to be kidnapped by the same mafia where they brainwashed him to fight. eventually he stumbled upon a daughter of hecate and even though it wasn't magic she managed to break the spell. he then spent a few years travelling and slowly falling in love with her before attacking the crime organisation where he lost his only friend, and _that's _when i contacted him, offering him the job of tracking down and killing evil in your name.

"he accepted and went around killing gang members." she said in one breath, panting at the end.

he smirked, waiting for her to continue, and she did. "next was an old primordial prince, around the 900 ce's or so, he was cast out by his family after he was suspected of the murder of his sister, who was one of the only things he loved. his mother was never paying attention to him; being a deity. often the guards of the prince would be the only parental figures he could have and even those were stripped away with his banishment.

he went to a foster home under a completely fake identity and promised to one day kill his father. so i made a deal with him, he knew when he swore to kill his father it would be nigh impossible, with all the security and he had nobody else. i offered to let him cut his string in return for his services, he agreed." she said, taking breaths this time.

he raised an eyebrow "that it?" he asked.

she shook her head. "last one, girl the age of twelve was raised her whole life and brainwashed to kill anything they needed her to. she was sent to kill her sister one day, did it without hesitation. they only released her from her mind prison then, before leaving her on the streets. big mistake. she hunted them down and killed them all and was about to kill herself when i came by" she explained.

he nodded. "so, do they work together or…." he trailed off.

she laughed "i know their fighting techniques, it would be a disaster should they try to fight together" she declared.

i nodded, thinking one thing. while having a country at your disposal was nice, having a small crew of immortal badasses with nothing to lose listening to your every command almost won over. still, either way he would make a primordial country and get a small band of badasses in every alternate reality he had made.

he had made thousands upon thousands of universes, but not even he was the most powerful entity in existence, a fact which he would _definitely_ keep to himself. there were other beings, other chaos' and other orders, as well as other voids and tons more entities. while he was _definitely _on the upside of most powerful entities, he could only think of maybe two entities that were more powerful than him, and even they would have a huge ass challenge in beating him, it wasn't something that could be done easily, and they had sworn up and down a number of different oaths to keep from messing with each others creations, having sworn on each other and themselves, it was not an oath they could break without serious consequences, serious consequences as in being sent to the outside of reality and having your power being split up between the other two.

the one time that the rule had been broken was when there was a new creator (him, ironically) that needed help defeating someone, abyss or something like that, and had torn holes in reality (i'm saying reality a lot, aren't i?) and called upon him from different universes, and a few of those had been taken from the ones he had made up, however he let it off, seeing as he was new and a fight between them would not necessarily end up well for him…. well, if he was at max power now he was certain he could beat him, the problem was; one he was not at max power, and two it was against their little 'chaos code'

he realised he had been thinking for nearly a minute and came back to reality (there it is again!) to hear his love calling on him, worriedly.

he smiled and covered it up quickly "sorry, just thinking about how well you did" he praised.

she blushed hard and started stuttering thank you's. if she hadn't been so embarrassed or grateful, she would have realised someone with his brain capacity wouldn't have zoned out for half a minute thinking about how well she did.

he turned his attention back to the blushing queen of primordials and had to resist from commenting about how damn cute she looked right now. alas, it was not to be "you look cute when you blush" he said and would have covered his mouth with his hand if they weren't currently occupied holding the beauty beside him.

his comment made her blush harder and hide herself in the crook of his neck, and despite his current embarrassment he still grinned. they remained in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, her not extracting her face from his neck.

he smiled happily down on her a he realised something. "you know, we're still naked, and it's not too late for round two…." he trailed off.

he imagined she was blushing even harder as she buried her head in his neck further and gave a punch at his arm. he winced and would have rubbed his arm if his right one wasn't pinned down under her at the moment. she could throw a punch.

meanwhile, void was working on a little project. he had a theory that his sister's blood would have effects similar to a drug, even to primordial, and he was correct. however now he was working on an -even though similar- much more serious project. a man stood in front of assorted weapons made of black metal. a scythe, sword, bow, knife and staff all lay in front of him with power rolling off of them in waves. the man began chanting in a language nobody but he knew, the language of creation. even though he was first born and most powerful of all of his siblings he still would not be able to outclass them all in power that much -before the 'ceremony' that is- if it were not for the language of creation. there was a book that described how to read it along with countless spells that would take unimaginable power to activate, however if he could utilize the power of all of the firstborn together then he might be able to get that unimaginable power…

soon the room was engulfed in pure darkness. not even the man- the most powerful being (one of them, let's not go into that though) -could see.

when it cleared a man was sitting in front of ponos, on his knees, sweating with his hands cuffed behind his back. "brother" ponos greeted.

black snapped his eyes up to the impossibly old deity above him. "brother" he growled out.

he had always been envious of his brothers power, he had a bigger domain, he should have been the most powerful despite chaos being the first born! so, he actually _was _planning on trapping chaos when he had -in all ways but name- made black fade.

he hadn't even been able to see void come into existence, and he still didn't know she existed. ponos casually pulled a chair up. he was all too used to this, coming from his dungeons mostly. though he wasn't going to torture black per se (he knew black was very strong willed, and would not give in as easily as void, but despite that there was a possibility he would eventually break. despite that, he had another, much more effective method)

"so, black, tell me what you've noticed so far" he ordered.

now, normally black was not one to listen to anyone, but he didn't see the harm. "i… feel weak, and i'm hurting" he said slowly.

ponos hummed, "we have a new sibling" he deadpanned. black's eyes widened. ponos grinned "while you, are reality itself, she is the lack of reality" he said. "and _we_, are in her right now, rendering you powerless. now, if you happened to have your blood mixed in with hers, what do you think would happen to you?" he asked black.

black paled and his eyes widened. "unimaginable pain…" he muttered. "it….. would turn me completely insane" he ended.

ponos grinned. "yep, and guess what? if no part of you is sane, you are quite literally a puppet, bent to the whim of anyone who can dominate you" he clarified. ponos pulled a needle out of his cloak pocket, it had a purple liquid in it that was bubbling, begging to escape the confines of the glass containment.

black paled "you can't!" he objected, but even to his own ears he sounded like a spoiled kid wanting his candy back.

ponos was not trying hard to hide his smugness at the situation, and it was present in his voice. "so, we have two options here. one; you swear eternal undying loyalty to me, or i inject you with this and you suffer a fate worse than death." he deadpanned.

he could see black debating in his mind. while the fate suffered would be horrible, not even being himself, black was easily the most stubborn of the siblings, and that was saying something. suddenly, he snapped his head up "never" he snarled.

ponos shrugged, personally he preferred it this way, instead of grudgingly doing what he said, he would be a faithful servant. good thing he had void's blood at his disposal, the way he had gotten void to be so 'content' with the situation was a mix of pain and pleasure. with black it would just have to be pain (although he _could _offer him women now that he thought of it.) and he was one hell of a stubborn bastard, it wouldn't have a chance of working in the next millennia.

he simply kneeled next to black who stared into his eyes even as he plunged voids blood into his arm. he could tell black tried not to show any weakness as he clutched his teeth together so hard ponos was sure he was breaking them. he smirked as he stood up and walked out of the room, informing him it was soundproof before shutting the door.

he smiled at he heard blacks screams nearly as soon as he shut the door, it was actually soundproof but his screams were _that _loud. he smiled, he would give it five hours for voids blood to work through him, another half hour to realise there was no way to escape once he went insane, then he would walk in, confirm he saw ponos as his master, and introduce him and void. he grinned just thinking about that. the offspring between the two would be so powerful words couldn't describe it. well, it would nearly be as powerful as ponos, but with both the child's parents under his beck and call it wouldn't be a problem.

the kid would obviously hate him for enslaving his parents, it wasn't much of a problem. he was much older, and the kid wouldn't stand a chance. he hoped to find common ground with the kid, perhaps introducing him to chaos and having him being a makeshift adopted child. hell, maybe have him stage as a demigod for a while, put some seals on his power and send him to the camp. most demi giants and demi titans (demi primordials were _extremely _rare) would not be hunted down unless by a deities orders. even then, at camp they were protected. some said that the giant or titans were fond of the camp, and that's why no monster dare go near there. however the reason is that they feared the wrath of 'chiron'. he had watched over the camp, not informing anyone of his status.

a few hours later he walked into the cell again. when black noticed him he snapped his head up. but it wasn't black, it was his remains, and his ruins.

"give me freedom and i give you loyalty" he growled out, straight to the point.

he smiled "swear your loyalty to me, and i will give you the freedom from this cell. hell, i can let you use the universes tightest woman" he said as a grin stretched across black's face.

he bent lower to the ground. "i swear myself to my master, lord ponos, i swear to do whatever he may require of me and obey his wishes to the end of reality, this i swear on my own name and the name of my new master" he pledged.

ponos smirked as he waved a hand and the chains fell to the ground. "come, i think you will like a woman i have in my service" he said, leading the way, followed by his now loyal slave.

**i wasn't planning on posting today, but thought i'd post an extra long chapter on my birthday :) and, i was thinking about writing a lemon for this, maybe ponosxvoid, and had actually written it when i decided against it. anyways, that's a wrap! **

**P.S. i will be making different crossovers, from different fandoms to this story, basically percy just running around, meddling in the lives of our favorite characters and building up his harem. **

**i will be doing crossovers with anything from Avengers to divergent to code geass or sword art online! hell, maybe even visit other fanfics! **

**anyway, leave your opinions on what different fandoms he should visit, as well as things he should do in this fic, and there will be some more chapters for this story but not very often. (not that they were very frequent in the first place, i do have to work on my other stories…. sorry) anyway, PEACE.**

**examples for ideas: percy visits sally**

**percy goes to another universe. **

**more accurate political world description. **


	11. Chapter 11

i gazed at the different buildings of elysium as i strolled through the streets. this area was bustling with citizens, having been created for those dead in the second decade of the twenty first century, which had happened twice over by now. he had made sure this area was stacked with all kinds of luxuries, majority of these people having died by the gods.

he spotted a couple talking to each other as they held hands, one an african american boy (he guessed the proper terminology would be primordial american now) and the other looking mostly of english descent, though had clearly been in america for generations.

time didn't rule here, as chronos was friends with thanatos, and did not wish to disturb his domain.

as such, the couple he recognised as his old friends didn't seem to think a week had passed since they died, but looking back on it and seeing that it had actually been years -millennia in fact- they would be quite shocked.

"long time no see" percy said as he sat down on the bench next to them.

they snapped their heads toward him and not a second later was he in an embrace by selena, drawing a jealous look from beckendorf.

he coughed as she pulled off him after a few seconds. "damn, selena, are you trying to suffocate me with your cleavage?" he asked.

she blushed and gave him a small glare. "percy, you are a chil- wait, percy how are you older than us?" asked a startled selena as she realised how old he was, after all he was in his eighteen year old form, which he preferred, seeing as sasha usually preferred a 17 year old form.

he raised an eyebrow, "selena, think back on it, how much time has passed?" he asked innocently.

beckendorf frowned as he thought back "i can't remember, it's all fuzzy" he commented.

percy shrugged "that's the mist. it's been nearly what, seven millennia since you died?" he mused.

they both stared at him wide eyed "what about the war!" selena interrogated. he held up a hand.

"don't worry, we won the war" he assured them, drawing sighs of relief from both of them. "you know, your two deaths were the ones i regretted most later in life" he admitted.

beckendorf shook his head "it's not your fault i died percy, i gave you no choice" he reminded him.

selena smiled sadly "and i gave up my life when i spied for the titans" she said.

he nodded, sitting back down on the bench and motioning for them to do the same, before speaking. "thank you, that means much to me" he told them. "but, even if we won that war, olympus fell long ago" he informed them, shocking them.

"what!? how!?" selena questioned, beckendorf just having an expression of deep thought upon his face.

percy shrugged "they didn't have me that time, call it going to the dark side, or whatever you will" he said.

selena looked at him betrayed, the fact that he didn't seem ashamed at all, even proud, was prominently displayed.

he stood up, making to say something when selena slapped him, tears in her eyes, beckendorf immediately holding her back, though looking at percy hopelessly as well. "how could you!" she whisper/screamed at him. "what about the others? annabeth, grove-"

he cut her off "don't you dare say their names" he growled. "they are being tortured in prison like the traitors they are" he spat, taking a step towards her. "think selena, what have the gods done in our favor? _what _had they done to improve civilisation? now that the gods are gone, things have gone better, life expectancy is in the _two hundreds _selena, a golden age has dawned and the gods are not a part of it." he said with disgust.

she looked at him as tears poured out of her eyes "you sound just like luke, percy" she said, breaking down crying.

he sighed as he rubbed his eyes, he had let void speak. "look, selena, beckendorf, you need to know the circumstances. annabeth and the others stabbed me right in the back, my loyalty to them was gone. and by the way selena" he spoke, making her look upward at him. "good goddesses are still alive, hestia is roaming around freely, demeter only getting minorly punished and our mother is free" he said.

she stared at him "our mother?" she asked.

he grinned at her. "i'm engaged to one of your sisters, you didn't know her, but i fell in love with her long ago. i want to answer more of your questions, but now i must go. i promise to visit later" he assured them. they simply stared at the place he was seconds ago.

but now percy was very near by, just a few blocks down, really. he walked up to a colonial style house, with red brick. he was nervous, he guessed anyone would be nervous in his position. well, if the most powerful being was nervous, everyone else would be down-right terrified.

he knocked on the wooden door and as soon as the door opened he was engulfed in a hug from someone in their early twenties. it hurt him to see that her happiest moment was just before she had him, he knew he was a burden.

he hugged back, relishing in holding his mother again. she was beautiful, but he absolutely refused to see her as anything else. while if he had a mother as chaos or order, he would have no qualms about…. mating with her, doing anything with his mortal mother, or even thinking about it, just seemed wrong.

"percy" his mother breathed into his chest, paul coming out of the house from behind her and smiling at the sight, immediately hugging them both. she pulled back and took his face in her hands, examining him.

"you've changed so much" she breathed, full on hugging him again. he smiled slightly at her, staying there in silence.

"i've missed you mother" he whispered faintly, one of the first times he expressed true emotion in millennia.

they caught up for a few hours, him telling her how olympus had fallen, the time distortion, etc.

but finally, the subject he dreaded was brought up. "honey, i haven't heard that you died, and it's been thousands of years according to you. how are you here? or should i say how were you not here earlier" she corrected.

he pursed his lips "mother, i was made immortal" he informed her, causing her to hug him tightly, as if she hadn't done it enough today.

he raised an eyebrow at paul, well it wasn't exactly the reaction he was expecting. they sat there for a few moments, just enjoying what seemed to be their old life.

the first one to ask the unasked question was paul. "why didn't you visit sooner" he finally let out his built up courage.

he scratched the back off his head. "i've been really busy, and if i didn't already know you wouldn't want me to send you to the isles, or revive you, then i would've delayed the revolution just to do that" he admitted -well, lied- he was stone cold back then, he hadn't even _thought _of his mother.

just one look at her face and he knew she knew he was lying. however, paul seemed to buy it. but, paul was more overcome with surprise. "wait, you could have put the revolution on hold?" he questioned incredulously

sally's eyes widened in recognition of what had happened and he winced. "honey, you wouldn't have organised it, would you?" she asked slowly, though he could tell she already knew.

paul gaped at him "so that mean-" he cut him off.

"that at the moment i am the king of the universe, correct" he broke it to him with a grimace.

paul stared at him with wide eyes. "i thought you were exaggerating about the power, but you've never been arrogant" he trailed off.

he winced again "i've changed, paul" he reminded the man.

paul shook his head "you couldn't have changed that much percy, you're a good kid." he assured him.

percy winced (it seemed like he was doing that alot recently.) "let's go with that" he suggested.

despite their protests, saying he was a busy man and they weren't worth it, he stayed and caught up with them. he found himself sitting on a couch, paul having just recently retired to bed, facing sally. "you have changed" she finally said.

he winced (yet _again_) at her brutal honesty, though she was a smart woman, she realised this was not her son she was talking to.

"mom, i've changed, _lot's, _but i'm still your son." he reminded her.

she let out a long sigh, having no qualms about arguing with a 'child' heatedly, as he was _much _older than her, something paul did not seem to pick up. "well, my lord, my son would not lie to me" she said coldly.

his eyes darkened. "mother, don't be like that. i was soulless, only my objective was relevant to me, i didn't even care for my subordinates, and you _know _i hate formalities, especially with those i love" he said, a slight tone of anger painting his voice. "how would you like it if i just told you i didn't care? i care _now _mom, and it may not be enough, but at least i tried" he defended.

she stood up. "you need to be truthful with us, _percy, _we are not children, we are your parents" she said harshly.

he stood up as well now "you _are _a child to me, forever innocent in the workings of this universe, i _created _it, _nurtured _it, _it _is a child to me, much less someone who lives in it" he corrected.

she frowned. "you are no longer my percy, you are the monster that killed him" she spat.

his aura slightly flared as he glared at her, who was now on a knee. sally figured out this must have been the aspect thing percy had briefly touched on. "no_, i _am not your son, and i am a monster, but the fact remains that i am the ruler, and i _will _have respect" he growled, raising a hand threateningly.

she looked up at him "you wouldn't kill me, you still have some percy in you" she said.

he grinned. "humans, how pathetic, assuming whatever will help them survive. no, i will not harm you, but in telling me that i am no longer your son, you got rid of something that my fellow aspects had always wanted, a mother. trust me, i had only hesitation to harm you before, and now there will be none of that" he said with a chuckle.

sally amassed her courage, preparing to say something that would most likely get her tortured to death, if even that, but she knew saying it would either A: make the deity start doubting himself or B: cause him to wake up, and make the world a better place. "you have just turned into zeus, what makes you better than him?" she spat.

he started clapping, an unexpected reaction. "you don't get it, do you? you have _no idea _what it's like to have the power to instantly kill everyone around you, to make them oblivion with a thought, to _rule _the cosmos and beyond. there is an order to things" he said, crouching so they were on eye level now. "_i _am king, _you, _are peasant. i do not risk lives to save my pride, but how would it turn out if i could just let anyone bad talk me? many people have always seen kings as tyrants, but you need to be feared _and _respected. pedro II? one of the greatest rulers of Brazil, if not the greatest. he worked with the people, letting him be a peoples person, but what most did not know, is that when discipline was called for, he _brutally _murdered those who opposed him" he breathed into her face.

"_never_ criticize me unless you have walked in my shoes. you had trouble handling a single child. _i manage universes_." he growled. "enough chit-chat, just know this" he said, grabbing her chin in his hands "i am completely and _utterly _insane. unlike some of my other aspects, i have absolutely no qualms about killing you, over, and over again, and _more, _until you are in the condition to be a loyal slave of mine. i have no regards for anyone, so next time, hope that i am someone else" he snarled, vanishing before her eyes, leaving a mother who had just essentially received word her son had died.

**hi guys, sorry for the short chapter, but i think from now on ill start pushing out chapters quickly, but short chapters.**


	12. bye

This story is going down, EVERY story is going down on my profile. i sucked at writing, that's that. however, that said, my stories averaged like 10 reviews, but many more favorites/follows than most stories that have more reviews than this one. so RIP these stories. they're gone. thank you to those who DID review. ive been wanting to do this for a while, but just got my computer back. Shoutout to Allegra M and Hostiel for providing me with hours of entertaining conversation, even if hostiel did become a harry potter bitch. like wat a skrub. links to both their profiles are on mine

Signing out, probably for the last time (might try some other shit), it's That fucking random guy, or whichever of like 8 names you know me by


End file.
